The Pack Survives
by InheritanceJackson
Summary: Brandon, Ned, Lyanna, and Benjen Stark travel to the great tourney of Harrenhal unaware that the events set in motion will lead to great upheaval throughout the seven kingdoms. AU
1. Lyanna I

**AN:** This is my first ever fanfic I'm hoping it will be pretty long it will follow Rickard Stark's children beginning right before the tourney of Harrenhal, and it will be AU. You'll have to read it to find out the pairings.

At the beginning of this story I'm trying to stay as close as I can to canon with the ages of the characters and this is about what I got from my 5 minutes of research (read:google)

Rickard: 41 years old

Lyarra: 39 years old

Brandon: 19 years old

Ned: 17 years old

Lyanna: 15 years old

Benjen: 14 years old

 _ **Lyanna 281 AC**_

She could hear the ring of metal clashing as she rode through the Winterfell's eastern gate. Lyanna gave a slight pull of the reigns and her mare slowed to a stop at the edge of the courtyard. Lyanna's oldest brother, Brandon, was sparring with the master-at-arms Ser Rodrik Cassel. The two men were hammering away at each other with blunted practice swords in the center of the courtyard while the Benjen, the youngest Stark, looked on with keen interest off to the side along with the simpleton Hodor.

The two men seemed to be in a dead heat with a slight edge going Brandon who used his superior strength to push Rodrik back. The more experienced Rodrik would not be defeated that easily, as he sidestepped a thrust of Brandon's sword and quickly responded with an overhead slash which Brandon deflected with his shield leaving Rodrik off balance. Brandon quickly followed up with a slash that he stopped just short of connecting with Rodrick's neck.

"I yield," the older knight grumbled in exasperation.

"You're getting slow and predictable in your old age," ribbed the young heir. "If you want I can teach you a thing or two after You're done with Benjen."

"Anymore lip from you and I'll have too actually try next time we spar." Brandon laughed in response as on only needed to look at the knight's sweat stained shirt to see that claim was a lie.

With the sun beginning to set and the fight over, the impromptu crowd of Winterfell residents that had gathered to spectate began to disperse. Lyanna dismounted and walked over to Hodor.

"Willas, would you bring Dancer to the stables and make sure she is taken care of." Lyanna asked as she handed of her mares reigns to the giant stablehand.

"Hodor," the groom responded cheerfully as he took the reigns and headed for the stables.

She turned back to her younger brother who was heading towards the hall. She quickened her pace to catch up to Benjen who greeted her with a nod then asked "Does father know you were out riding in the Wolfswood without any of the guards?"

Lyanna turned her nose up and looked away, "What father does not know will not hurt him," came her impetuous response. "Besides, who is to say that I was even in the Wolfswood when I went riding?"

Benjen smirked "I saw you, from maester Walys's tower during my lessons this afternoon, which happens to overlook the eastern gate." Lyanna suppressed a groan as she knew that Benjen would love to hold this over her.

"What is it that you want now Benjen?" she sighed

"Nothing just know that you owe me one, It is always good to have a favour in your pocket," was Benjen's sly response. Just then a guard opened the door and the two bickering sibling entered the great hall. They headed to the head table where Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra were already seated. Seeing the two approaching their father greeted them with a smile.

"What is it you two have been up to all day, and where is Brandon at" Lyanna looked at Benjen nervously as he began to respond.

"Lyanna and I were riding out on the Moors today after our lesson," he lied smoothly, "and Brandon is washing up before supper he just got done sparring with Ser Rodrik." Benjen sat on the other side of their parents, leaned forward and mouthed 'you owe me' with a wink. The two began to dish up some of their food as their parents talked to maester Walys who had entered the great hall shortly after the two Stark children. Lyanna listened for a bit but quickly grew tired of all the talks of marriages and alliances being made in the south. The topic brought her to dark thoughts about her own future as the promised bride of the heir to Storm's end. She envied her brothers Ned and Benjen who as second and third sons did not have as much worth in regards to political marriage. Lyanna and Brandon were both already promised to another in order for political gain, Lyanna to a man she had never met before. While Robert Baratheon was a close friend, in fact almost a brother, to Ned she still could not shake the apprehension at the match.

Lyanna had been told by her father two moons ago that she was promised to Ned's foster brother. She had soon after sent a raven to her brother in the Eyrie asking about the man he had grown up with. In the letters that her brother sent it was clear that he loved Robert as a brother and thought him a good man. Ned's description of Robert reminded her a lot of her wolf-blooded oldest brother Brandon, them both being the confident extroverted heirs to one of the seven kingdoms. The comparison had caused some fears as she thought of Barbrey Ryswell who her brother had and affair with when he was being fostered in Barrowton. While Ned was too honorable to trade in gosip he could not let his younger sister enter a marriage and be blindsided by Robert's past. So when she asked Ned about these fears he came clean to her telling Lyanna of the bastard that Robert had sired in the Vale. Lyanna had been perturbed by her Ned's letter. Lyanna had gone to her mother earlier in the day with her fears about her future spouse. While her mother was sympathetic to her plight she told her that as a daughter of a great house it was her duty to marry for honor rather than love and she should enter the marriage with an open heart and mind so as to try and make the best of the situation that she was in.

Lyarra's advice was not enough to assuage Lyanna's doubts about the betrothal which was the reason that she had gone out riding in the Wolfswood that day rather than going to lessons with her brother. Riding with Dancer made her feel free. Rickard and Lyarra both hated her going out riding alone without anyone else, but the young girl loved the solitude of the windswept moors and the quiet among the evergreens in the Wolfswood. Lyanna was daydreaming about such things when Brandon took the seat next to her and her father stood up at the head of the table and cleared his throat to get his children's attention. "I have news from your brother," Rockar started. "As he is almost 18 and a man grown now he will be leaving his foster home of the Eyrie." The Stark children widened their eyes in surprise and excitement at the news as it had been almost two years since the last time any of them had seen their brother.

"When is he to be expected back in Winterfell?" Benjen interjected excitedly.

"That brings me to the second piece of news," Rickard paused before continuing. "He will not be returning home, rather he will be going to Walter Whent's Tourney at Harrenhal. It is to be quite grand with competitions in just about every feat, and the largest purses ever seen for the champions. A great opportunity to meet and make connections with some of the great houses of the south. As such I have decided to go myself and I will be taking Brandon and Lyanna with me. We will leave in a weeks time."

"But Father!" Benjen Cried out in anger, " Why am I to be left behind?"

"Because as I have told all of you on multiple occasions there must always be a Stark in Winterfell"

"Why must the Stark in Winterfell be me, why not Benjen or Lyanna?"

"Because Brandon is my heir and as such it is most important that he become well acquainted with the lord's and lady's of the south, and Lyanna must go because it is time for her to be presented to her betrothed Robert Baratheon."

Lyanna's face paled slightly at the news, she did not feel ready to be introduced to her betrothed. The idea of it just made the whole situation seem even more real. Soon enough she was going to be sent south to marry Robert and the north would no longer be her home. No longer would she ride Dancer on the moors and be able to see for miles in any direction, or accompany her brother's on a hunt in the Wolfswood.

"This is not fair I'm getting the short end of this deal simply because I'm the third son, I'm simply a spare in case something happens to my brothers." Benjen all but shouted at his father.

"That is enough Benjen, your outburst only proves that you are to immature to let you represent House Stark to other noble houses" Her father shouted back angrily. Lyanna felt sorry for her Benjen yet she was also jealous of him, being the third son meant that while he may not be their father's heir he had much more control over his future than either Brandon or Lyanna. Given her current situation she would gladly trade positions with Benjen simply for the freedom of choice that had been denied to her in regards to her future.

Benjen angrily got up from the table and left the great hall. Her father angrily dismissed both Brandon and Lyanna soon after. Brandon turned to Lyanna beaming, "Are you not excited for this tourney sister? Mayhaps I should try my hand in the melee show those southern boys how a man of the north fights. And Imagine all the ladies that shall be there ripe for the taking," he added the last bit with a wink.

Lyanna rolled her eyes at her brothers antics. "Neither of your interests are really something that would interest me Brandon. I have no interest in chasing girls, nor would I be able to try my hand in the melee."

"There is no call for you to be melancholy, what about the great feasts in the hall of a hundred hearths, or all the mummers acts that a sure to be there you cannot tell me that you will not enjoy all of that?"

"It is not the tourney that I will not enjoy," Lyanna let out with a sigh, "but rather the introductions to my betrothed, it won't be long until I go south to marry him and I will never call Winterfell, or even the north home again. When Benjen was complaining about his position as the third son I wanted tell that I would gladly trade places with him just for the freedom to choose his own destiny."

Brandon's countenance became more serious as rubbed his beard, "I will not deny that I have often entertained the thought of what I would do if I had the option to choose my own way in life, but that is not the way of life for the children of lords and ladies. Fighting against our destinies in life will only lead to tragedy sweet sister."

"I think it would be more of a tragedy to live your whole life as merely a piece of driftwood in a river, never making a decision for your own," Lyanna retorted in a haughty voice. "I would rather die than to live a life like that."

Brandon responded placatingly, "That is not what I'm saying Lyanna I am merely saying if you spend your life fighting losing battles rather than trying to make the best of your situation is recipe for a bitter unhappy life. You have never even met Robert. If you go into the marriage already hating it for taking you away from the north then how can you ever be happy. You are going to marry Robert, Lyanna. Why not at least to try to be happy with it." With those parting words Brandon left Lyanna in the courtyard to think about what he had said.

Lyanna was awoken by the frantic knocking on her door "Coming!" she called out as she quickly got dressed. The knocking continued incessantly. When she finally was dressed she opened the door was almost hit by Benjen's fist as he was about to knock on the again.

"What is it that you could possibly need this badly that you had to wake me this early in morn?" Lyanna angrily asked

"You owe me from yesterday do you not?"

Lyanna groaned, "What is it that you want then?" praying that it would not be something to troubling to do, but judging from the grin growing on Benjen's face she knew that was not be.

"You're going to convince father to let me go to Harrenhal," Benjen said quickly as if afraid that Lyanna would stop him before he could get it all out. "Please Lyanna," he pleaded as she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"I do not even want to go Benjen, but father wants Brandon and me to go for reasons he has already explained. That leaves you as the only one without a reason for going to Harrenhal besides wanting to, and you know as well as I that he will not leave Winterfell without a Stark in it."

"I know that Lyanna but why not have father be the one to stay behind," Lyanna stopped and thought about what Benjen was saying.

"That idea might have persuaded father yesterday, but with your outburst I doubt that he would be as willing to let you go."

"So I'll apologize to father."

"He will see right away that you are simply apologizing so that father will let you go to Harrenhal," Lyanna said matter of factly ending the conversation she turned and started to walk away. Benjen quickly caught up however.

"That's why I need you to be the one to ask father. If I ask it makes my apology look insincere, however if you ask then father will not see anything wrong with my apology," he layed out to her.

"But you asked me to ask on your behalf so your apology is still insincere Ben," she retorted.

Benjen smirked and said, "What father does not know will not hurt him." Lyanna rolled her eyes at Benjen using her words against her.

"Fine you go and apologize to father and I will ask him to let you go to the tourney with Brandon and me later today." Benjen smiled in triumph and immediately headed to their fathers solar to apologize. Lyanna left to meet with her mother. She found her mother sitting by a hearth doing needlework. When Lyarra saw her daughter enter the room she smiled and motioned for Lyanna to sit in the chair next to her. Lyanna did so and picked up her own needlework that she had left in the room when she had left to go for a ride yesterday. While Lyanna much preferred to be out on the Moors with Dancer, but she still enjoyed doing needlework with her mother it was time that was just the two of them. The two of them worked in companionable silence for almost an hour before Lyarra broke the silence.

"You were pretty quiet yesterday after your father told you about the tourney," her mother said with a knowing look.

Lyanna set her needlework down before responding, "It was just sudden. I do not know if I am ready to leave Winterfell mother. The next time I leave Winterfell I may never see it again, I am a Stark I belong in the North."

"Lyanna you are a Stark and as such you have a duty to this house. We all have our roles the sons are leaders and warriors, while daughters strengthen their house through marriage. It is a role than can sometimes be harder to bare than that of the sons, however ladies bare it every day Lyanna so must you. Trust me on this though your father would not have promised you to Robert if he did not think that you could be happy."

"I know you are right mother but I know that I would trade it all for piece of the freedom that Benjen has." With that Lyanna put her needwork to the side and stood up.

"Where are you going?" her mother questioned.

"I need to go speak with father on something." Lyanna left the room and headed for her father's solar. Her conversation with her mother still weighing on her mind. Lyanna knew her mother was right about it all but it did not change the fact that it all made her feel like livestock being traded for favors.

Lyanna Reached her father's solar and knocked. "Come in," came her father's response. As Lyanna walked through the door her father looked up from the letter he was writing and smiled at her. "Ah Lyanna, what brings you in here?" Rickard queried.

"Father I was wondering if instead of you accompanying Brandon and I that perhaps Benjen could accompany both Brandon and me to Harrenhal."

Her father smiled, "I'm afraid you're too late Lyanna, your brother already convinced me to let Benjen go."

Lyanna was surprised by this, "What Benjen changed your mind?"

"No Brandon did," her father responded, "He came in here a little while ago and claimed that if I were to go with him the other lords would just see him as my heir, rather than the future warden of the north. He also told me that there would be no better chance for Benjen to find a wife for himself, perhaps even an eldest daughter of an heirless lord."

"Very well Father may I be excused?"

"Yes go on." Lyanna was suspicious of her eldest brother as she left her father's solar, so she went to go and find Brandon. She found him leaving the kitchens after grabbing something for his midday meal.

She walked over to him and asked, "Why did you convince father to let Benjen go to the tourney with the both of us?"

Brandon grinned at Lyanna, "I was just being a good older brother."

"Why do I not believe that is the whole story? You thought it out before going to see father, and I know that Benjen did not ask you. If I had to guess you did it so that father would not go with us so you could go the tourney without having father disapprove of some of your less noble actions."

"You do have a sharp mind dearest sister, but you are not going to tell father are you?" Brandon half begged his sister.

"No because this gets me even with Benjen." Benjen beamed and Lyanna and turned to walk away, but was stopped by Lyanna's parting comment. "Besides you are forgetting that we will be meeting Ned at Harrenhal," Lyanna laughed at the smile that slowly disappeared from Brandon's face.

 **AN:** So that's my first chapter done I hope you enjoyed as far as updates go There's no particular schedule but I am planning on posting a new chapter at least once or twice a week. Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Eddard I

_**Eddard 281 AC**_

The Portcullis was lowered with a clang behind the two foster brothers as they passed by the Bloody Gate on their way to Harrenhal. Robert Baratheon the heir to Storm's End urged his destrier forward to draw level to Eddard Stark; the man than that he considered his brother in all but blood, and soon enough would be by law. He whistled a tune as he rode beside the quiet wolf who lived up to his name. Robert grew tired of his friends lack of conversation, "Gods Ned have you taken a vow of silence or is there actually a reason for your being this quiet."

Ned raised an eyebrow at his friend in surprise at his sudden outburst, "I am paying attention to our surroundings Robert, I would quite like it if we were able to make it out of the Vale without having my head bludgeoned in by one of the mountain tribes." He made a mock bow before continuing, "That is if all of that is acceptable with you my Lord"

Ned's sarcasm elicited a bark of laughter from Robert. "It is about time you start showing me proper deference after all you are talking to the future lord of Storm's End, the son of Steffon Baratheon," Robert orated with mock airs of superiority. In a more serious tone he continued, "We could only be so lucky as to run into some of the mountain tribesmen on our way out of the Vale though, it would be nice for a little warm up before we make it to Harrenhal." Robert took an underhanded swing with his great warhammer to emphasize his point.

"Why is it that whenever the two of us are out on the road you seem almost hopeful that we'll run into bandits or mountain tribesman or some other group wishing to do us harm?" Ned asked bewilderedly. How could two men raised together for half of their lives still manage to be such polar opposites he wondered to himself.

"That is because I sincerely desire for someone to attack us when we are out on the road. Travelling is such a boring affair Ned, nothing to drink and even less to screw," Robert exclaimed in exasperation. "Being attacked by bandits might make the whole ordeal pass by quicker. I am telling you Ned I was born at the wrong time. I was built for war yet the seven kingdoms have been at peace my entire life. It is all a cruel joke by the seven. Perhaps your gods would be more merciful."

"I would hardly consider it a mercy for the gods to start a war Robert," was Ned's reply. "but maybe you should row to the Isle of faces and ask the old gods for your war after the tourney is over."

Robert rubbed his chin ponderously, "That just might worked," but his facade of seriousness cracked and the young heir burst into laughter slapping his friends back as they rode along the high road.

Despite Robert's wishes the pair reached the crossroads inn without ever encountering mountain tribesmen. Ned went into the inn and sat down at a table. Some ale was brought to him by a serving girl. He stopped her before she could walk away, "Which lords or ladies of note have passed through here on the way to Harrenhal?" Ned asked the girl.

"We've had quite a few mi'lord Yohn Royce passed through her three days ago as well as some from house Redfort rode with him. Two days ago lord Hoster Tully rode by with both his daughters. Some Blackwoods and some Bracken's stayed here that night I remember because we almost had to throw them out after a fight. And some Lannisters arrived here just short bit before you."

"Is that all that have passed through here? None from the North?" he questioned.

"None from the North mi'lord, but we've had people come through from most every house in the Riverlands and Westerlands excepting the Reynes and the Tarbecks," the serving girl said matter-of-factly."Don't believe me just look around." The main hall of the in was crowded from all the lords, ladies, hedge knights, and men-at-arms travelling to Harrenhal. Ned thanked the girl and tipped her a few copper stars for her help. She tipped her head in thanks and went back to serving the patrons.

Ned decided he had best get to reserving a room before there were none left. Ned managed to get the attention of the owner of the inn. When he asked for a room for two nights almost spit out the ale at the price. Due to all the traffic on the roads from people heading to the tourney the landlady had jacked up the prices to five dragons a night, and they were down to only two rooms left. Ned payed the owner for two nights. He would have suggested to Robert that they should just grab some food and ale then camp nearby for the night before continuing on in the morning, however they were supposed to be meeting his siblings there. Robert soon walked in after handing off the horses to the inn's groom and sat down next calling for a horn of ale to be brought to him.

"So are the rest of the Stark's here yet Ned?" The tall man asked as he grabbed the horn offered to him by a serving girl, and drank deeply from it.

Ned shook his head, "No not yet, I asked if they had when around when I first came in."

Robert lowered the horn he had been drinking from, "Are you sure they have not already been here and moved on to Harrenhal ahead of us. They did leave a full fortnight before we did."

"Yes but they are bringing a large party of men-at-arms and members of our household with them, and they have almost five times the distance to travel due to the vastness of the North," Ned replied. "They should arrive sometime within the next two days."

"Well then how shall we pass the next two days," Robert feigned being deep in thought. Ned laughed at his best friends antics. "Ah! I have got it Ned, we will drink, drink, then drink some more." Robert motioned for the serving girl to bring the two of them more ale. When the serving girl returned Robert took both horns from her before handing one to Ned, "Drink up my future good-brother tonight we make up for those dry nights we spent out on the road." The two hit their horns together before all but pouring it's contents down their throats.

After a few hours the two noble sons were well and drunk. While Ned had not been going drink for drink with his large foster brother he had still lost count of his own drinks after his ninth and it had certainly not been his last.

Both friends were drinking and making merry when musician in the corner started playing the Rains of Castamere at the behest of a few Lannister men-at-arms. Robert slammed his fist and stumbled to his feet. Ned sensing the trouble about to happen quickly got to his feet and followed after Robert trying to stop him from starting anything with the Lannister men.

"You Lannisters seem to think you are a real tough bunch... murdering women children in their own home" Robert said in halting speech while trying to think through the fog in his head. Five Lannister man stood up in response to the insult. Ned groaned as he already knew it was too late to stop the fight from breaking out. He looked around, and seeing the landlord looking on worriedly, thought clearly for a second and realized that if he and Robert wanted to sleep in a real bed for the next night they should take the fighting outside.

Ned with the help of a hedge knight convinced and then corralled the Lannister men and Robert outside. They were barely through the door when the de facto leader of the Lannister group threw a punch that hit Robert in the face. Robert chuckled, spat out some blood, then punched the man back dropping him in the dirt. Robert turned to Ned with a bloody grin. "Well it looks like I will get that warm up after all." Then seven hells broke loose as Ned and Robert took on the four remaining men. Normally Ned would abhor this kind of behavior, but in his inebriated state all he could feel was the rush of adrenaline as he and Robert fought with the drunken men.

Ned was fighting with one of the men and more than holding his own. He looked over at Robert who was laughing like a berserker while he took on the remaining three. Ned's focus was returned to the man he was fighting when he had his air knocked out of him by a blow to the gut. He responded by grabbing the other man and grappling with the other man. Once he had the man in a bear hug he squeezed the man before tossing him to the ground were he began to pummel the man. Ned was dragged off by the man who had been knocked down by Robert's first punch. Ned elbowed the man to get free then tackled the man in two the dirt where they fought throwing puches back and forth at each other.

Eventually they all tired out. Their drunken stupor wearing off as well as the adrenaline fading away. Making the men tired and sore. Robert grunted as he got up and stumbled back inside the inn. He came out a minute later with seven horns of ale. He handed one to Ned then one to each of the Lannister men. As a gesture of no hard feelings. After a few more rounds Robert was back inside with the Lannister men singing bawdy song together like _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_ , Ned sat off to the side marvelling at his friend. Just a short while ago Robert had been outside scuffling with those men yet something about him made it so he was able to share a camaraderie with former enemies. Ned thought back to what Robert had said earlier about how he was made for war and couldn't help but agree. The natural battlefield charisma made him a man that almost any would follow, and that is leaving out his shear size and prowess in battle.

Ned shook his head to clear it of his ponderings. He stood up slowly grabbing the chair for support before beginning his slow shambling walk towards the stairs. Robert called out to him trying to get Ned to stay and drink some more with them. Ned shook his head and waved them off. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to keep anything down tomorrow morning, or even see straight for that matter. He knew that at this point each drink from here on out would only delay the inevitable. Instead he made his way to his and Robert's room. Ned got into the room and soon collapsed face first on the bed only half undressed as he faded off.

The light pouring in from the window woke Ned up the next morning. When he opened his eyes he gave a stlight grunt in pain, the pounding in his head felt like a drum that someone was beating on with Robert's warhammer. His tongue was so swollen and dry he felt as if he could hardly breathe. He got out of bed in search for a pitcher of water, but almost tripped over the large form sprawled out on the floor. Robert had passed out on the floor of their room in a state of undress except his small clothes, and had a spilt horn of ale next to one of his hands. Ned shuffled over to a table that had a pitcher of water and two cups on it. After gulping down a cup of the water he filled another one walked over to his snoring friend and dumped it on him.

"Seven hells!" the man sat up quickly only to wince and grab his head. He turned to his oldest friend with a pitiable look, "Now why did you have to go and do that. I was blissfully unconscious, now I have a ringing head and I am sopping wet."

"Turnabout is fair play Robert. You are the reason I am so hungover I only thought it fair that you join me in my suffering." Ned grinned as Robert stood up winced again and grab his head. He shuffled over to to table, grabbed the pitcher and began drinking large quaffs straight from it.

Robert turned a bloodshot eye towards his friend, "This is going to be a rough day."

By supper time they were both feeling well enough to go down for dinner in the inn's dining hall. Ned turned down the horn of ale offered to him by the serving with a dirty look. It would be a while before he would spend a night drinking like that again. They sat eating the tough mutton and potatoes that had been all been drowned in gravy. The sound of a large party arriving interrupted their dinner. Soon after a tall man with a beard and long brown hair walked in the door.

"Ned!" Brandon cried out in excitement at seeing his brother for the first time in more than a year. Ned got up to greet his brother followed closely by Robert. Brandon grabbed Ned and brought him into a bone crushing hug. "Gods Ned you are almost as tall as me. You are man grown now. Come now, grab some drinks for us to celebrate our reunion."

Ned's face paled slightly as he shook his head, "I would really rather not."

The wild wolf looked offended, "what are you to good to drink with your own brother?" he asked incredulously.

"No not at all!" Ned quickly replied. "I'm just really in no mood to drink after my last night." Before Brandon could inquire about the previous night Ned's two younger siblings walked into the inn. Once they spotted Ned Lyanna and Benjen both ran to greet him. Ned hugged his younger sister and ruffled benjen's hair before pulling back, "Lyanna, I would like to introduce you to my foster brother and closest friend Robert Baratheon."

Lyanna became uncharacteristically quiet and bashful. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lord," she said in her most courtly manner.

"Please, there is no need for such formality from my betrothed, or from any member of Ned's family for that matter. You may all call me Robert." Lyanna smiled and the kind gesture.

Ned noticed a short man walking over to their group. The man had mud colored hair and moss green eyes, clearly a crannogmen. However it was the silver lion lizard clasp on his cloak that gave his identity away. "You must be Howland Reed, i heard you would be travelling with my siblings. I am Ned Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine my lord. I am quite lucky to be accompanying my liege lord's family to this tourney." The Man said with a slight bow.

Ned, being uncomfortable with the man's deference, waved off the bow, "There is no need for any of that please just call me Ned, and this great oaf beside me is my foster brother and friend Robert Baratheon."

"Thank you Ned, and it is a pleasure to meet you Robert."

"Pleasure," Robert said reaching a hand out in greeting. "Howland, was it?" The shorter man nodded "I've never met a crannogmen before. Why don't we go get us a drink and you can tell me about fighting lion lizards while the Stark's get reacquainted." Robert threw his arm over Howland's shoulder and led him to a table calling for two flagons of mead.

Brandon let out a bark of laughter, "Those two sure make an odd pair." Ned chuckled and had to agree. Starring at the two walking away Howland was only up to mid chest on the towering Robert.

"We should get a table," Ned led them to an empty one at the back of the hall. "It has been so long since I have seen you all," turning towards Benjen, "what happened to you, you were a stick of a boy when I last visited home, and you Lyanna you have grown into such a beautiful lady. I half expected the wild haired little girl who would run off from her lessons to go riding on the moors to come through the door."

"She still does run off from her lessons to go riding," Benjen interjected before Lyanna could retort. Lyanna shot him a haughty look for the comment before turning back to Ned with a smile.

"You are one to talk Ned. You look a man now with that beard you are growing, I think it is thicker than Brandon's," Lyanna said taking a teasing shot at her oldest brother.

"Nonsense, Do not listen to her flattery Ned. That wispy bit of fur on your face does not convince me. You still look half a babe to me," the wild wolf laughed boisterously at his own joke. Ned blushed slightly at all the attention from his siblings.

"Leave him alone Brandon. Some brother you are. The first time see your brother in a year and you feel the need to embarrass him," Lyanna interjected on Ned's behalf.

Ned laughed at how protective his younger sister was being, "Thank you for the valiant defense Lyanna, but I can handle a little good natured ribbing from my brother."

"Yeah Lyanna, Ned is a man he does not need a girl to save him, much less his younger sister," Benjen said mockingly.

"Tough words from the boy who cannot out duel his own sister," Lyanna bit back venomously.

Brandon clamped a hand over Benjen's mouth before he could retort. "That is enough you two. Your behavior is embarrassing Ned and I, Benjen I suggest you head up to our room and get some rest it is late at we leave for the tourney at first light tomorrow." Benjen was about to respond when Brandon silenced him with a sharp look.

"Fine," The young wolf grumbled as he got to his feet and headed towards the stairs.

"Now that you have sent the child to bed shall we have some wine?" Lyanna remarked with a smirk.

"I think it would be best if you were to get some rest too we are leaving early tomorrow," was Brandon's response.

Lyanna scoffed at Brandon, "I am a woman grown, you cannot just send me to bed like a troublesome child. I will not have it."

"You saw me do just that with Benjen, and he is but a year younger than you. Are you forgetting that father placed me in charge of you and Benjen?" Brandon countered.

Lyanna turned to Ned to see if he would take her side in the argument. Ned raised his eyebrows and shrugged as if to say 'what is it you expect me to do.' Lyanna haughtily turned her nose up at Brandon, "I think I shall retire, not because you commanded it, but rather because I find the company here rather lacking."

As Lyanna left them Brandon sighed and rubbed his temples. Ned laughed at his brother's misery, "You will spend so much time trying to keep her out of trouble at the tourney you may not get into any yourself."

"And coming here I thought that you would be the one barring me from my misdeeds, come to find out it will be me acting as a mother hen to Benjen and Lyanna," Benjen threw his arms up in exasperation. "I truly pity your friend Robert, he does not know what he has is got himself into."

Ned looked over to we're Robert was drinking and listening intently to Howland's tales of life in the Neck. "Yes indeed, if ever there was a woman who could tame that man it would be our Lyanna."

"Ahh! All this talk of Lyanna is making my head hurt I need a drink." Brandon signalled a serving girl over, "Two cups of wine," he requested.

Ned shook his head, "I really cannot drink Brandon."

Brandon's eyebrows raised incredulously,"Do you mean to say you do not drink at all now? That will not go over well in the North. I can already see the Greatjon questioning your manhood."

Ned laughed at his brother's antics, "No not that, I just had far too much to drink last night is all. I have never been so hungover as I was this morning, I barely had the strength to get out of my bed in the morning."

At hearing this Brandon roared in laughter, "Who would have thought, my brother Ned, too hungover to get out of bed in the morning. It seems as if you did learn a few worthwhile things in those mountains. Robert has been a good influence on you, now if only he had taught you to appreciate the fairer sex." Brandon grinned wolfishly at his wit.

A blushing Ned shook his head in response, "I think I shall avoid dishonoring my future wife whoever that might be."

"Well regardless of all that just one cup of wine will not hurt you," Brandon argued.

Ned acquiesced to his elder and took a sip of the wine that had been placed before him. "On the subject of future wives I heard tell of Hoster Tully passing through here just before Robert and I arrived. It would seem he has brought both of his daughters to the tourney." He watched his brother from over his cup as he took another sip of the wine.

Brandon had a melancholy look while he stroked his chin hairs, "It would seem the gods have determined to play a cruel trick on poor me. Between the presence of Catelyn, and having to watch over Lyanna it seems I will have to act the perfect little lord with no time for the usual debauchery."

Ned burst into laughter at his brother's self pity, "I'll drink to that."

 **AN:** That is the second chapter in the books. Please leave a comment if you want, they are very much appreciated. I will try to answer any questions that you readers have. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be from Brandon's POV, I plan to have it posted sometime within this week.


	3. Brandon I

**AN:** Here goes the third chapter of this fanfic before I start I want to thank xbolt51, darckchaser, and Chase manaena for the reviews, if anyone has questions in the comments I'll try to answer them in the AN at the top of the next chapter. So without further ado...

 _ **Brandon**_

The wild wolf climbed into his saddle and spurred his horse south. The Stark's and their entourage were heading south down the kingsroad from the crossroads inn. The sun was just starting to rise as they headed out. Brandon had made sure they had gotten on the road early as they still had half a week's worth of riding before they were to arrive at Harrenhal. Brandon did not mind all the riding however. While he was being fostered in Barrowton under the supervision of Lord Dustin, Brandon and Willam Dustin would spend their time riding in the Rills whenever they had the chance. Brandon often thought back to those times longingly. Back before he had been summoned back to Winterfell to begin training to one day be the Lord of Winterfell, back when he had been free to do what he pleased take what he pleased without worrying about how it all affected his house.

Brandon looked over at Ned who was riding a few feet to his left. He often thought that the gods had made a mistake when they had made him the older brother. Ned would make a much better Lord of Winterfell than he would. Ned was patient, and much more honorable than Brandon. There would be no banor man with a grudge against Ned for taking their daughter's maidenhead.

He thought back to the tale Torrhen Stark, the king who knelt, and his bastard brother Brandon Snow. Torrhen Stark had led the Northern army south to confront Aegon. Northern army had reached the shores of the trident, they saw an army half again their size with three dragons as well. Many northerners still wanted to fight rather than bend the knee to these foreign invaders. Chief among these men was Brandon Snow who offered to sneak across the river at knight and kill the dragons. Torrhen did not allow him, knowing that even attempting to do so would only anger the Targaryen's, leaving the Stark's to a similar fate as house Gardener of the reach. Brandon often saw Ned and he as Torrhen Stark and Brandon Snow, born again. Brandon being the hot blooded warrior and Ned being the wise leader able to humble himself for the betterment of his people.

Brandon Snow needed Torrhen, just as Brandon Stark needed Eddard Stark. If he were to be a capable leader he would need his brother by his side along the way. He hoped that Ned knew that despite being the second son there would always be a place for him at Winterfell.

He was brought out of his reveries by his youngest brother who had spurred his palfrey to draw level with Bradon's. "How far out are we from Harrenhal?" Benjen inquired.

"We should reach the road that heads west to Harrenhal around nightfall. From there it should take us another two days to reach Harrenhal."

Benjen furrowed his brow, "When does the tourney begin?" the boy asked worriedly.

Brandon laughed at his younger brother. "There is no need to worry the opening feast is not for another 5 days now. We will be there with time to spare brother I swear it."

Benjen settled down at his brother's reassurances that he would not be missing any of the festivities of the tournament. "Will you be competing in the joust or the melee at all Brandon?"

"I think I shall limit myself to just the joust, afterall it would be rude to take all of Lord Whent's gold for myself," was Brandon's cocky reply.

"What makes you so sure you could win any of the events?" Lyanna venomously cut in. Brandon sighed her tone made it clear that she was still angry at him from last night.

"Why are you so snippy?" Benjen questioned Lyanna. She merely huffed disdainfully before falling back to ride along Howland Reed who was a few horse lengths behind. Benjen fixed Brandon with a questioning look.

"Pay her no mind she is angry at me from something I said last night." Lyanna shot a glare at him at the mention of last night. Brandon ignored it rather than escalate the situation. Benjen then turned to Ned and Robert, "What about the two of you? Will you be competing in anything?"

"You are looking at the future champion of the melee right here Benjen," came Robert's cocksure reply. "Mark my words you will see me as the last man standing with my hammer held high." Robert lifted his massive hammer over his head as if giving Benjen a preview of it all.

Brandon laughed at Robert's nonchalance towards the melee, "That is one event I would not be so confident about, I heard talk at the inn last night that Ser Arthur Dayne will be competing in the Melee. Some say his skill with a sword rivals that of Aemon the Dragonknight. To hear tell of it he has no rival amongst the living in swordsmanship."

"Well then I would say it is a good thing that I will be fighting with my hammer and not a sword is it not?" Robert grinned at his own wit. " I might be more worried about all this if we were fighting a duel, but not in the melee. A fighter with his notoriety will be attacked by at least five or six at a time."

Benjen looked at him with wide eyes, "You seem really confident."

"You have to be, if you go into a fight expecting to lose you will freeze up, and that is how you end up getting brained," Brandon was amused at how Benjen was hanging on to every word coming out of Robert's mouth.

Brandon looked at Ned, "And what about you? Will you be competing in anything or will you just sit on your arse in the stands with all the women?"

"I suppose I will try my hand at the tilt. If only to see how I stand up to all the legends competing," was Ned's casual reply. Brandon smiled at hearing Ned would be competing at the tourney. It would be good exposure for House Stark if there two eldest sons had quality showings at such a large tourney.

"If you are going to be riding in the tilts then you will have to find a maiden to to give you her favor," Brandon told Ned with a wolfish grin. Ned blushed at the thought of asking a lady for her favour.

"No he will not," Lyanna interrupted, deciding to finally rejoin the conversation to spare Ned from Brandon's humor. "He shall wear my favour and joust for my honor."

Ned smiled at Lyanna, "Thank you Lyanna I only hope that I may be able to live up to this great honor you bestow upon me."

At this point Brandon interjected, "You wound me sister, that you would give you favour to Ned rather than me your older brother. I shall have to challenge him to a duel for the honor," Lyanna rolled her eyes at Brandon's fake outrage.

"I suppose you will just have to ask your betrothed for her favour then," pointing out that Lady Catelyn would be in attendance and it would be an affront to her if Brandon wore a favour from anyone else.

"Ah yes," Brandon stroked his beard ponderously. "I seem to keep forgetting her, Benjen you should make a note of her being there and you can remind whenever I seem to be forgetting that fact"

Benjen's jaw dropped in outrage, "That is hardly fair I am no servant…" he started out before noticing Brandon, Ned, and Robert holding back their laughter. "Oh I get it." The three older men burst out laughing at his embarrassment.

The Road was becoming quite congested as they drew within sight of the massive castle built by Harren the black. Despite the mismatch look of the castle, with parts in disrepair and other parts having been recently rebuilt, It was still a most impressive sight. The castle easily dwarfed Winterfell which was the largest castle that Brandon had seen previously.

To the east of the monstrous castle they could see the fairgrounds that had been set up for the tourney. The sheer number of tents and banners flying at the foot of Harrenhal almost made it seem as if the castle was under siege. "It would seem as if every house from the Neck to the Summer Sea is represented in that sea of tents," Brandon wondered aloud.

Those he was riding with simply nodded in stunned silence. Ned and Robert had been to tournaments before but none had even come close in terms of sheer size. Their party had begun to slow down due to the impromptu marketplace that had sprung up with vendors simply setting their carts down and selling their goods from the side of the road. Eventually their group navigated through the throngs and were making it to the field of tents when a steward caught sight of their banners overhead and ran up to them.

He bowed to them all before speaking, "My Lords Stark, my Lady Stark, my Lord Baratheon may I welcome you on behalf of Lord Walter Whent to Harrenhal. If it pleases you may I guide you to a spot we have reserved for you."

"Of course but what of the rest of our party?" Brandon inquired of the man.

"I shall have a man guide your servants and men-at-arms to an area allocated for them after they have gotten all of you settled."

"Sounds well enough to me lead on," Brandon spurred his horse on to follow the steward. The spot that he led them to was a central location halfway between the lists and Harrenhal's gates meaning they were not to far from either the jousting or feasting. It seemed that house Whent had organized a prime location for the wardens of each kingdom, with the exception of house Greyjoy, organized in an oval around a common ground

There were banners placed equidistant reserving spots. Directly across from the Stark's the Lannisters had already set up lavish crimson tents with a golden lion flying above them. To their left was house Tyrell where a foppish lord with a ridiculous mustache was directing servants on how to erect the tent and making a mess of it. To the Lannisters right the sun and spear flew over a pair of colorful silk tents. To the left of the Stark banner flew the eagle of house Arryn flew over a single tent meaning Jon Arryn's heir Elbert Arryn had already arrived. Finally a pair of large but plain tents were set up beneath the black stag of Baratheon. Just then Brandon saw a stern faced youth almost of an age with Ned and Robert exit one of the tents.

"Stannis you sour faced fool how have you been," Robert roared at the sight of his brother and walked over to him. As Robert got reacquainted with his younger brother, Brandon set to having their tents set up. When Brandon told some of the men-at-arms to help set up Howland's tent the steward stepped in.

"My lord we have a separate place nearby for your servants you do not have to have their tents taking up your space."

Brandon turned angrily to the man, "He is no servant he is Howland Reed heir to Greywater Watch."

A look of disgust crossed the stewards face for a split second, "Ah, a crannogmen, regardless my lord this area is for wardens of each of the seven kingdoms not _lesser_ bannerman."

He bristled and the emphasis the man had put on lesser, He got close enough to the man that the steward had to crane his neck to look into Brandon's eye. "Are you going to really argue with _me_ on who may stay in my allotted space?"

The man stepped back and nervously wiped his brow, "Of course not, I was out of line. My apologies my lord." The man made a hasty bow before beating an even hastier retreat.

"Thank you Brandon, but you really did not need to do that for me," Howland said in slight embarrassment.

"Nonsense, I did it for myself. If I had not done this for you how could I expect you to respond if I ever call the banners?" Brandon slapped Howland on the back.

The short man smiled at him, "Regardless, I appreciate what you did."

Brandon waved him off, "Do not mention it."

Once their tents had been set up the party went their separate ways. Howland wandered off to see the the mummers at the fairgrounds. Lyanna had dragged Benjen off to go riding along the God's Eye. Meanwhile Brandon and Ned set of to the registrar in order to enter their names for the joust. When they arrived the same steward who had shown them to their campsite spotted them and ushered them to the front of the line for the registrar. He introduced them, "These two are Brandon and Eddard Stark, eldest sons of Lord Rickard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. They shall be entering their names for the joust."

"Very well, Best of luck to you both my lords," the registrar made a note on a piece of parchment marking their entry. Then waving a hand in dismissal.

"Would you mind telling me how many have entered in the joust?" Brandon inquired of the steward as they walked away from the registrar's booth.

"Almost thirteen score my lord," the steward responded. Brandon whistled at the figure.

"How are they ever going to get through such a large number?" Brandon asked incredulously.

"There are eight tilts set up in the fairgrounds my lord, the competition will be divided into sixteen groups of sixteen men. Over the course of the first four days you will face every man in your group once. After that a champion will be named from each group based on who has the most victories of the group, the tiebreaker is the victor of the the head to head between those who were tied." After explaining the rules the steward bid them good day before no doubt going off to find members of other great houses to assist.

"Well it certainly is convenient at times having him around even if he is an elitist cunt," Eddard remarked about the steward with a small smirk.

Brandon laughed at that, "My thoughts exactly, it would seem that Lord Whent is using the tourney to garner favor with the most powerful houses in Westeros. I am certainly not going to complain about it."

As the two made their way towards their tents Brandon suddenly stopped remembering something, "I had almost forgotten, follow me Ned." Brandon turned and led Ned in the direction of the makeshift corrals that had been setup to accommodate the herds of horses that had been brought to Harrenhal.

"I know that you have not made it home to Winterfell yet but seeing that nag you rode here from the Eyrie I have decided to give you your welcome home present a little early." At this Brandon stopped at a corral that housed only one horse. It was a tall well muscled stallion. Its coat was inky black except for a white star on his brow. "He is the pride of Lord Ryswell's herd, a finer piece of horseflesh you would be hard pressed to find. Quite fiery though, throws most everyone that tries to ride him, and does not play nice with others," and as if to prove Brandon's point the Stallion bit the flank of a horse that had gotten to close to the fence between their corrals.

Ned laughed at seeing this, "It seems as if you have gotten me the horse version of yourself as a gift."

"I think that I should be offended at what your comparison implies, but I am afraid that it is to accurate for me to deny," Brandon replied with laughing along with Ned.

Ned climbed onto the coral and whistled to draw the stallions attention. It approached Ned cautiously ears facing forward focussing on Ned's every movement ready to react at a moment's notice. As the horse got closer it saw that the horse had mismatched eyes, one brown and the other black. Ned held his hand out for the horse to catch his scent. After a minute the stallion seemed to lose interest in Ned and go back to trotting along the fence line between corrals.

Ned jumped down from the fence and turned to Brandon, "He is one of the finest horses I have ever seen. I hardly think that I am worthy of such a gift."

Brandon shook his head, "You are more than worthy of this gift Ned, consider him my way of telling that you will always have a place for alongside me in Winterfell."

"Thank you Brandon you will never know how much your words mean to me."

Brandon and Ned spent the rest of that day and the next getting reacquainted and riding through around the nearby country so that Ned and 'the Stallion,' for that was what he was calling it for lack of a better name, could get used to each other before they entered the lists together. Brandon and Ned traded tales of their time in their foster homes as they would ride. Brandon enjoyed his time spent with Ned immensely. Times like these he wished that the neither had been sent off to be fostered so they could have grown up together in Winterfell, where Starks belonged.

The two were in Brandon's tent along with Benjen getting ready for the opening feast when they were interrupted by Lyanna helping a bruised and bloodied Howland into the tent. Brandon and Ned both jumped to their feet to help the crannogmen. "What happened to you?" Brandon asked.

The injured man grunted as he sat down, "I was attacked by three squires from behind, I did not even get a chance to fight back they attacked me from behind with a blow to the head," Howland said in frustration. "Fortunately for me, Lyanna happened by rode them down and beat them off with a practice sword." Howland gave a small laugh at that, but winced and grabbed at his ribs

"Cravens," Brandon growled. "Who were the squires I will have them all flogged." He had begun pacing like a caged animal in anger.

"Thank you for the offer but I can not have you fighting all my battles Brandon. Besides that I have no clue who they were I saw no house sigils on them."

Benjen spoke up, "Come to the feast with us then," Brandon looked at him in confusion, "The squires will most likely be at the feast we might be able to put a name to their faces." Brandon nodded in agreement to Benjen's idea.

Howland shook his head in a negative manner, "I am in no shape to be attending a great feast."

"Nonsense Howland," Lyanna interjected. "You will go to the feast and that is final, now if you will excuse me I must get ready for the feast." She turned and walked out of the tent after she finished talking.

Ned laughed at Howland's shocked face, "Well I would say that settles it then, you are going to the feast tonight."

Howland grinned, "I suppose you are right, I saw the way she handled a sword and I do not plan on being at the receiving end."

"That would be our Lyanna. She was never one for the tales of Southron knights and princesses. She always seemed to rather do the rescuing herself," Brandon concluded ponderously.

Benjen stirred everyone from their reverie, "We should probably get ready, Lyanna's mean when she is kept waiting." Benjen's words spurred the men into action for fear of Lyanna's wrath.

 **AN:** That finishes the third chapter. Once again thank you for reading. The next two chapters are already finished and just need to be edited before I post them. I plan on posting chapter 4 on Thursday or Friday and Chapter 5 on Monday most likely.

Please comment critiques are always welcome they will only make my writing and in turn your reading better.

P.S. Can anyone guess which horse from ancient history Ned's stallion is based on?


	4. Benjen and Eddard

**AN:** Here is chapter 4 a little early. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Everyone who guessed got it right the Stallion is based on Bucephalus the horse of Alexander the great. Shout out to ElMarquis for being the first to guess it.

 _ **Benjen & Eddard**_

 _Benjen:_

As they approached the entrance to the Hall of the Hundred Hearths a herald announced their entrance, "May I present Brandon of house Stark, Eddard of house Stark, Lyanna of house Stark, and their bannerman Howland of house Reed." Once they were announced a page came and escorted to their table. Their table was directly in front of the head table keeping to Lord Whent's pattern of spoiling the great houses. Benjen was seated between Howland and Lyanna. Benjen looked around in wonder of the vast hall. The size was needed however as all the nobility of Westeros seemed to be inside the hall.

When most of the nobility had arrived Lord Whent stood up and a herald called everyone's attention to his lord. "Lords and Ladies," Lord Whent began, "It is my great privilege to host all of here tonight in my seat of Harrenhal. I am pleased to see faces from the greatest houses in Westeros. We have Lord Tywin Lannister's children Jaime and Cersei, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord jon Arryn's heir Elbert Arryn, Prince Oberyn Martell, the children of Lord Rickard Stark; Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna, and Benjen Stark, and finally the elder sons of Steffon Baratheon Robert and Stannis Baratheon. I would like to personally thank all of you for gracing my halls with your presence. Most Importantly I would like to thank the crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Elia Martell of Dorne," At this the royal couple stood up in recognition of the applause. Once the applause died down Lord Whent continued his oration, "It is my greatest wish for this tourney to be known as the greatest in the entire history of Westeros. I believe that I have done my fair part providing the location and the sizable purse," his joke was received with laughter from the assembled nobility. "Now I call on all among you who are competing in the the events of this tourney to do your part in making it so this tourney will be talked about for generations. I would like to introduce all of you to our reigning queen of love, my daughter, Alira Whent," a blushing girl of about fifteen years stood up accepting the applause of the crowd. "If you are thinking crowning another I must warn you that you will find it quite hard for her crown is defended by her four older brothers, and my own brother Oswell Whent," at this Walter Whent pointed at his younger brother who was in white armor of the kingsguard.

Brandon was growing bored with the lord's pontificating and instead turned to Howland who was sitting next to him. "Do you see any of the squires that ambushed you earlier?"

Howland leaned towards Benjen before responding, "I've only seen one of them so far. He is serving wine to one of the Frey's," Howland pointed out a weasel faced squire that was obviously one of Lord Frey's extensive brood. "It figures one would be a Frey," Howland continued, "The have fought us crannogmen for centuries and believe me when I say there is no love lost between our houses."

"How do you plan on getting your revenge against the cowards?" Benjen asked, when Howland shrugged his shoulders in response Benjen continued, "If you would like I could find you some armor, you could challenge either them or their masters in the lists as a mystery knight." Benjen smiled at his thrilling idea of a mystery knight riding down the masters of the cowardly squires.

"That is a fine plan Benjen were it not for the fact I have no discernable skill with the lance and I am a passable rider at best. They would most likely unhorse me and make my shame all the greater." Benjen seemed to deflate a little at having his plan fall apart so quickly. Howland reassured him, "Where I a more fearsome warrior, like your brothers then your plan would have worked, but regardless I thank you for the offer."

At that time Lord Whent was finally winding down his speech, "...and so without further ado bring out the food and the drink and let us start this feast."

Hearing mention of the drink Robert stood and cheered, "I will drink to that!" Eliciting laughs from the assembled host. A swarm of servants came streaming in from side doors carrying varying courses and pitchers of wines from Dorne and the Reach. Benjen had his cup filled with a dry Dornish Red. It was by far superior to the wine that he had during the odd feast at Winterfell. Pretty soon Benjen had finished his glass and was motioning for a servant to refill his cup. Seeing this his brother Ned leaned over, "Careful Benjen, the Dornish wines have a way of sneaking up on you and before you know it you will be quite inebriated."

Brandon joined in on the conversation, "Do you not think that you are being a little hypocritical lecturing Benjen about the dangers of drinking given what you have told me of yours and Roberts night at the inn."

"I hardly think that you can compare what happens at an inn to what happens in this hall before three quarters of Westeros' nobility," Ned refuted.

"Aye you have a point, Benjen you are to limit yourself to only three cups of wine no more do you hear me?" Brandon ordered. Benjen rolled his eyes but still nodded his head in agreement with Brandon. The feast carried on with for a grand total of twelve courses. Benjen barely took anything from each of the courses yet he was still finding himself quite full by the time the deserts were being cleared from the tables. Conversation were being struck up as everyone was waiting for tables to be cleared and moved out of the hall to make room for musicians and dancing. Brandon and Ned had made their way over to a table that had the only other northmen in attendance; House Dustin, Hornwood, Mormont, and Manderly. Robert was in the middle of a drinking competition, which judging on his opponents swaying would not last for much longer. Benjen turned to Howland, "Have you found the other squires yet?" Benjen asked Howland. Hearing the topic of conversation Lyanna leaned in to be a part of it.

"Yes they made it easy they were all together just a while ago. There is one," Howland pointed out a stocky youth, "He serves a knight from House Blount. The final one is there," Howland pointed at a lany youth who was attending a younger son of Lord Haigh.

"What are your plans for them?" Lyanna pondered.

"I do not know really, I suppose it will have to be quite sneaky in order to live up to my reputation as a crannogmen though,"

"You can sneak them a concoction that will make them shite themselves." Benjen chimed in enthusiastically.

Howland laughed at the idea but ultimately shook his head no, "I need it to be something that will let them know that it was me." The three kept discussing plans for revenge until enough tables were finally cleared away and Lord Whent stood and addressed the nobles once again, "Now that the feasting is done I believe that it is time for merriment and dance. Our noble prince Rhaegar has offered to start the music tonight by singing and playing a song on his harp. Benjen rolled his eyes at the idea of man doing something so feminine. As Rhaegar began playing a slow mournful tune. Growing bored with the mournful tune Benjen decided to people watch instead. He saw Brandon and Ned talking and joking with Brandon's foster brother Willam Dustin. He saw Lord Wyman Manderly still feasting long after all others had finished eating. Robert had proven victorious in his drinking contest his opponent passed out on the table mug still in his hand.

As Rhaegar's ballad was finishing Benjen saw a sight the made him bark in laughter like Brandon. He would not have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes, his sister Lyanna wiping tears from her eyes because of a sad song, "Gods Lyanna, I did not take you for the soft southern lady that cries at a prince's sad song."

Lyanna turned to Benjen and her eyes immediately hardened, "Shut your mouth you arse," she all but shouted at him. She grabbed a full cup of Dornish Red and dumped the contents on Benjen's head. The youngest Stark stood there sputtering in shock as Lyanna got up and walked out the hall. Benjen started blushing furiously when he noticed that most everyone in the hall was staring at him laughing. He stood up and walked out of the hall with as much dignity as he could, cursing Lyanna's name the whole way back to his tent.

 _Eddard:_

Ned had been conversing with some of the northern nobility that was present commotion near the high table. What he saw made him sigh and rub his temples. Even Brandon looked exasperated at the sight of their wine soaked brother and their sister that was walking away in a huff. "Leave it to a Stark to cause a scene huh Brandon," Willam Dustin said nudging Brandon.

"That is hardly fair Willam, I never caused a scene like that in front of half of them realms nobility," Brandon rebutted. "I think we can all agree that no one relays these events to father," Brandon said looking at all of the Northern Lords present. They laughed and agreed to keep these events from their leige lord.

"Should we do something about them?" Ned asked Brandon.

"What could we do about it?" Brandon questioned in return, " Do you see us getting Lyanna to apologize, and Benjen is not a child he does not need our help changing his clothes. No let us enjoy ourselves for the time being." The music started up again, and it was not long before Brandon decided to go and find Catelyn and dance a few turns with her. Ned had never been one for dancing, It was not that he was to shy to talk to women, but rather that as the second son he had always felt rather inadequate as a potential suitor. Anything that he would ever have would be charity from his brother, or maybe Robert. So instead of joining the dancing Ned found himself off to the side talking with Willam Dustin as he was just recently married to Barbrey, formerly Ryswell, and as she was not there Willam felt no reason to dance.

"You must be worn out from keeping all of your brothers and sister in check." Willam stated more than asked Ned.

"Brandon has been remarkably well behaved surprisingly," Ned answered. "Mayhaps it is the presence of Lady Catelyn that cools his wolfs blood. But you saw the troubles that the other two can get up to when they are left alone." He added dryly.

Willam laughed at Ned's woes. The two continued chatting idly while watching the dancing in front of them. Brandon was dancing with a slightly pudgy girl with auburn hair that Brandon assumed was Catelyn's sister Lysa Tully. Lord Mace Tyrell was dancing with his wife Alerie Tyrell. The golden twins of Tywin were dancing with each other. Ned's eye was caught by the lady dancing with Ser Arthur Dayne. She was a slim fair skinned beauty with dark hair and violet hair. Her features made Ned believe that she must be some relation to the famed Sword of the Morning who she was dancing with. Ned shook his head there was no point in a second son dreaming of a woman of such beauty and high birth. She would marry the first born son of a great lord who could give her the proper comforts that she was due.

"You know the way a dance works you have to actually ask her to dance," Ned started, not having noticed his brother come up behind him.

"What are you talking about Brandon?"

"The girl you are staring at like a lovesick puppy Ned that is who," Brandon was smirking at Ned knowingly.

Ned rolled his eyes, "I was not staring at her like a lovesick puppy."

"Ah but you admit that you were staring at Lady Ashara Dayne do you?"

Frustrated with the line of questioning Ned turned to face his brother, "What is it you want from me Brandon?"

"I want you to have some fun Ned let loose. You do not have to take everything in life so seriously. Ask the girl to dance the worst that could happen is that she turns you down and sicks her brother on you," Brandon added the last bit to loosen Ned up and make him laugh.

"I have no desire to dance Brandon," Ned tried to tell his brother who was not having it.

"Ned you can go and ask the girl to dance or I will ask her on your behalf," Brandon threatened Ned.

"Fine, fine I will ask her if it will stop all of your badgering." Ned got up from the bench he was sitting on. He straightened his doublet and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles only to stop when he heard snickering from Brandon. Ned refused to look back because he could see Brandon's smirk perfectly clear in his mind.

He told himself that Brandon was right, the worst that could happen is she turned him away. Lady Ashara was in a conversation with the Princess Elia when Ned approached. Ned cleared his throat, "Excuse me your grace," Ned bowed to Elia, "I was wondering if I could borrow Lady Ashara for a dance," he turned to Ashara, "That is if it is a alright with you my lady." Ned could feel his collar getting warm but resisted the urge to tug at it.

Princess Elia looked at Lady Ashara as if to say it is up to you. "I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage good ser. You know my name but I do not know yours." Ashara said to Ned.

Ned's collar got even hotter and he was thankful for the warmth given off by all the hearths. He could pass off his embarrassment as being flushed from the heat. Ned apologized, "Pardon me your grace, my lady, my name is Eddard Stark."

Ashara smiled at him, "I would love to take a turn around the dance floor with you Eddard Stark." Ashara got up from her seat and Ned led her to the dance floor. As the musicians began a new song Ned and Ashara began dancing. "May I ask what has brought you to this tourney, are you competing in the tourney?" inquired Ashara.

"Please call me Ned, most everyone does," he implored of her, "and I will be competing in the joust."

"Ah so do you seek to take Lady Alira's crown for anyone in specific Ned?" Ashara queried.

"No," Ned laughed, "I think there is little hope for me to be the champion of the joust. If by some miracle I found myself as champion I would present the crown to Lyanna my sister."

Ashara smiled at this, "Ah you mean the fiery one who dumped her wine on who I am assuming is your younger brother."

Ned cleared his throat, "Ah yes, that was not the best representation of house Stark, but yes the very same sister."

Ashara laughed at Ned's embarrassment, "I am a woman with two brothers Ned I perfectly understand what drove her to dumping wine on your younger brother."

Just then the song ended. Ned shuffled his feet awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Before he could decide however, Ser Arthur Dayne approached. Getting Ashara's attention he told her, "Princess Elia is feeling unwell and wishes for you to accompany her back to her rooms."

Ned thought he saw disappointment flash across Ashara's features, but it was gone before he could be sure. "Very well," she flashed a smile at Ned, "I enjoyed our dance and best of luck to you in the joust." Then she turned and followed her brother out of the hall.

Ned starred after her for a second before turning to go find his brother. When he looked around he could not find Brandon and noticed that the Hall was slowly emptying. Spotting Willam Dustin he inquired of him, "Have you seen Brandon or know where he has gone."

"He left with Lady Catelyn to take a walk around the grounds." Willam informed him.

"Lord Hoster let them go off alone?" Ned asked incredulously.

Willam laughed, "Gods no, he has heard some tale Brandon's reputation I am sure. He insisted they take Lysa as well to chaperone."

"Ah very wise of him," Ned noted. "Well I think I shall retire for the night. I will see you tomorrow Wilam."

"I shall see you tomorrow then," Willam said as he gave Ned a wave goodbye.

Ned was in his tent getting ready to retire for the night when Brandon slipped into the tent, "Well if it is not the lovestruck Eddard Stark."

Ned shook his head at his brother, "I danced with the girl once Brandon, yet you seem to be making some great affair of it."

"I am just so proud of my little brother, is all. Wooing a lovely Dornish woman. Though you must be careful Ned, Dornish women run hot and have burnt many a more experienced man." Brandon mock warned.

"What do you know of Dornish women? You have been south of the Neck all of four times, three being to see your betrothed, and the final being this tourney," Ned accused Brandon.

"Word travels for those who are listening," Brandon said in a mock mysterious voice.

"What you really mean is you have listened to too many sailors tales of their lovers in every port."

"You know me too well brother." Brandon said letting loose a bark of laughter.

Ned looked at him with a deadpan face, "Get out you curr I need to get some sleep tonight."

Brandon left the tent, but not before getting the last word in, "Tell the Lady Ashara I said hello when you see her in your dreams."

 **AN:** So that wraps up chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it questions and comments are always welcome.


	5. Brandon II

_**AN:**_ Here is chapter 4 where some of the first major non canon events happen, I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Brandon II**_

Brandon pulled tight on his saddles cinch, making sure it was tight enough that it would not shift during the joust. Brandon then mounted the destrier with the help of Benjen who was acting as a squire for Brandon. Knighthood was a practice of the Faith of the Seven and as such was not common in the North, making it so there were not many squires. Wyman Manderly had offered his second son Wendel Manderly to act as squire for Brandon. He already had Benjen helping him so he had turned him down, but told Wyman that Ned was in need of a squire.

That was how the sight in front of him came to be. Wendel was trying to saddle Ned's stallion, but it was having none of it. Bucking and rearing his up on his hind legs. Ned came out of his tent intending to mount his horse only to see him still unsaddled. He turned turned to Wendel angrily, "What have you been doing?"

"I have been trying to saddle him my lord but he is not letting me," the boy desperately tried to explain to an irked Ned.

"Show me what you mean then," Ned demanded. Wyman threw the saddle over the stallion, then backed up quickly expecting it to rear up. That never happened though. The horse turned it's one blue eye towards Wendel before lowering his head and grazing on the grass in front of him. Wendel's jaw dropped in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Tighten the cinch straps," Ned told the boy. Wyman hurried to comply. After tightening the cinch straps he helped Ned climb into the saddle. He turned to Brandon, "Shall we then?" he asked motioning forward.

Brandon nodded and spurred his horse on towards the lists with Benjen and Wendel following a few places behind each pulling a cart with the blunted lances they would be using during the joust. When Brandon and Ned were out of the other two's earshot Brandon turned to his brother, "You know Wyman was not lying to you. Your horse was refusing to let Wyman saddle him," Brandon told him. "Then as soon as you came out of your tent he was perfectly behaved."

"That does not make any sense he has never acted like that before," Ned pondered what Brandon had just told him.

"Could be he was just being ornery with Wyman," Brandon suggested.

Ned leaned forward so he could look the stallion in his blue eye. "Were you tormenting Wyman?" He jokingly asked the horse. The horse nickered as if in response causing the brother's to laugh. "I take back saying he is the equine version of you." Ned told Brandon.

"And why is that might I ask?" Brandon inquired.

With an uncharacteristic smirk Ned responded. "He is much too smart for that," then he burst out laughing.

Brandon turned to his brother with one eyebrow raised, "You are right the horse is a cheeky cunt just like you." This only made Ned laugh harder. The pair arrived at the stadium and Brandon had to admit that he was impressed with it. There were ten lists in total. The entire field was encircled a raised platform filled with two rows of seats so that the nobles could see all the jousting from any vantage point. Beneath the platform was standing room for all the small folk who had come to spectate. While Brandon and Ned observed the stadium they were approached by the steward that had been attending them. "My lords," he greeted them, "welcome to the stadium. Lord Whent has had tents for the nobility competing set up at the far end over there. You will have a good vantage point of the jousting over there. When it is your turn to joust a page will be sent for you and your squire so that you and your steed will be ready."

Brandon acknowledged what the steward told them with a nod before dismounting and handing his reins to Benjen. Ned did likewise handing his reins to Wendel. He started to walk away before thinking better of it, he turned and addressed his horse, "You behave," the destrier nickered in response. As soon Ned turned back around the horse gave a violent tug on the reins that almost dislocated poor Wendel's shoulder. Ned sighed and muttered, "cheeky cunt," under his breath. Brandon laughed as he followed Ned to the competitors tents.

While five tents had been set up for the competition they were all still crowded. The competitors in their tent ranged from lords with gilded armor to hedge knights whose armor did not have a matching piece. As he observed the others a voice behind them drawled "You are Eddard Stark are you not?"

Both brother's turned around to see a tall youth about of an age with Benjen. He was instantly recognizable a Lannister of the rock from his golden armour adorned with lions. "Aye, I am Eddard Stark, I assume you are Tywin Lannister's son Jaime Lannister," Ned responded.

"Just Ser Jaime will do," somewhat arrogantly answered. "I have come to inform you that we are to face off against each other in the lists for our final joust of the day. I do hope you prove a challenge, the others I am to face are some no name hedge knights with barely a copper to their name."

"It is best to take them seriously I would think," Ned told the Jaime. "Anything could happen in a joust if you do not take it seriously."

"I appreciate the concern, but this is not my first tourney. I will take them all serious enough until I put them on their back in the dirt," the Lannister smirked, "So long Eddard Stark, I will see you in the lists."

As the heir to Casterly Rock swaggered off Brandon turned to Ned, "Unhorse that pompous fool Ned, and I will grant you any castle in the north once I am the Lord of Winterfell."

Ned laughed, "That is easier said than done. He won his first melee when he was only thirteen. His first joust when he was fourteen. I would say he has earned some of his confidence."

"Ned you are overthinking this when you face him just go out there and knock him on his arse, simple as that," He told Ned

"If only I had known it was so simple," came Ned's sarcastic reply earning a bark of laughter from Brandon.

Eventually Ned was called to enter the lists. Brandon went to the tents entrance to watch. Nearby Jaime was also watching in keen interest having just finished his first joust when he unhorsed a hedge knight with blue and green diagonally striped shield. Ned entered the lists against a reachman with a bull's skull on his shield. Brandon tried to think back to his lessons with Maester Walys but could not recall which house that was the crest of. On their first tilt Ned's stallion was so quick on the start that his opponent's lance was not in the cradle by the time Ned was upon him. Ned broke his lance on the riders chest while his opponent missed high over his head. Cheers rang out at the showing.

"That is quite a horse your brother has. After I unhorse him I think I will keep him rather than ransom him back," Jaime told Brandon

"To be honest I do not think that you could handle that horse," Brandon told Jaime with a knowing smirk.

"We will just have to see then." was Jamie's answer. Ned was lining up for the second tilt. Ned's opponent was quicker this time to get his lance in the cradle, and managed to break his lance on Ned's shield. Ned managed to break his Lance as well, though he managed to break his squarely on the man's chest.

Before Ned's third tilt a page approached followed by Benjen leading Brandon's horse. "Mi'lord," The page called out approaching Brandon, "You are summoned to the third list for your joust." Brandon sighed before grabbing his helm and mounting his steed. When Brandon climbed into his saddle a cheer went up from the crowds. He turned to see what had caused it and saw Neds opponent laying face first in the dirt struggling to get up. Brandon caught Jamie's eye, "I think you will have your hands full with him." Brandon spurred his horse onward before Jaime could respond.

Rather than head straight for his destination Brandon rode towards his betrothed, "My Lady I was wondering if you would grant me a favor to wear?" he asked of Catelyn. The young auburn haired woman smiled and handed Brandon a blue and red striped kerchief. Brandon had Benjen tie it to his right arm.

"Wear it well my lord." Catelyn bid as Brandon rode to the lists for his tilt. He entered the lists across from one of the many Freys that populated all of the competitions. It seemed as if Lord Walder Frey figured if his brood flooded the competitions then one of them might just come home a champion. When a flag was waved the two men spurred their horses forward. They thundered toward each other. Brandon saw that his opponent's lance was bobbing up and down wildly, and that he was leaning to far inside. Brandon carefully cradled his lance and aimed his lance for the Frey's right shoulder hoping to capitalize on his lack of balance.

In a moment the two crashed together. The Frey's lance glanced off Brandon's shoulder failing to break. Brandon's connected solidly inside of the opponent's shoulder. The frey's shoulder was shoved back making him spin off his horse. His left foot was stuck in the stirrup and he was dragged along the dirt. Brandon circled the lists raising his shattered lance in victory to cheers from the crowd.

Brandon rode back to where Benjen was standing, he dismounted and handed of the reins. Benjen slapped him on his armored back, "That was excellent your first tilt of the tourney and you unhorse the other man. Before you know it you will be crowning Catelyn queen of love and beauty," the younger brother exclaimed in excitement.

Brandon chuckled, "I would not get so far ahead of yourself Benjen. That man was a poor rider and even worse with a lance. There is plenty of competition left in this tourney many of whom I would say are more than my equal." Brandon meandered back into the tent and was greeted by a grinning Ned.

"That was a rather quick bout was it not?" Ned asked Brandon. "You did not want to give all of the spectators a show I guess."

"I thought I gave them a great show, they seemed to enjoy it plenty when I unhorsed one of Walder's get," Brandon defended. "You will have your hands full with the Lannister brat, It seems as if he has set his sights on putting you on your arse."

"Well I will just have to do something about that I suppose." Ned assured Brandon. As the day wore on the wheat was separated from the chaff as many of the weaker riders withdrew from competition when there was little chance of them winning a prize and instead they risked losing gold from having to ransom back there armor and horse after being unhorsed. When the knights Brandon and Ned unhorsed approached them to ransom back what they had lost the brothers charged them only a marginal fee as they had no need for the gold. Jaime Lannister was quite the opposite demanding all the gold that his defeated opponent had to return his gear.

Brandon and Ned each won their next three matches. As neither brother were regulars at tournaments they were causing quite a stir with their wins. Many others had distinguished themselves through the first few rounds. Prince Rhaegar had knocked all his opponents to the ground including the third son of Lord Whent. Between his performance and his resplendent black armour adorned with rubies he had both the small folk and the nobles cheering for him. Each time he entered the lists the crowd was almost deafening. The kingsguard acquitted themselves well when four of their number; Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and their commander, the old bull, Gerold Hightower had won every time they had entered the lists. The two oldest sons of Lord Whent had both won their tilts. Jaime Lannister had won his first three by unhorsing all of his opponents. Wearing his gold armor the tall youth cut quite the figure. He was almost as well supported by the crowd as the crowned prince.

Jaime entered the lists for the fourth time that day to cheers from almost everyone in the crowd. Brandon watched with interest as the next time Jaime entered the lists it would be against Ned. Brandon had seen Jaime's opponent in another tilt earlier that day, a hedge knight with his shield having a green field with red dots. The hedge knight had absolutely no skill with the lance. He had failed to break a lance and his only redeeming quality was that he seemed impossible to unhorse managing to stay in the saddle despite his opponent breaking all three lances on his chest.

The flag was waved and the heir of Casterly Rock dug in his spurs. His horse reared before charging down the lists. The hedge knight urged his horse on quickly closing the gap between him and Jaime. The hedge knight failed to properly cradle his lance making him miss wide. Jaime had no such problems aiming true Jaime smashing his lance into the poor man's helmet. The knight fell back in his saddle but did not fall to the ground. The second tilt was similar with Jaime breaking his lance on the knights chest who missed again terribly, yet he did not fall from the saddle. Jaime showed his frustration when he angrily tossed his shattered lance on the ground angrily shouting at a squire to grab him another. Everyone could tell how determined the youth was as he stared down the hedge knight that was refusing to be unhorsed. Brandon was amused, Jaime was showing his youth in how frustrated he was becoming. He turned to Ned, "You will have to use how easily he gets frustrated against him. Make him take risks and use those to beat him," Brandon advised Ned.

Ned nodded in response his eyes still focussed on Jaime Lannister who was preparing to bare down on the hedge knight one final time. Brandon almost felt sorry for the hedge knight. Jaime was one of if not the most natural jouster Brandon had ever seen, and he was bringing everything he had to unhorse this unlucky knight.

The flag was waved and Jaime furiously spurred his horse forward. The steed took off at a frantic pace with Jaime still urging it to go faster. He got his lance in the cradle and was preparing to strike the knight with all he had.

The world turned upside down. The blundering knight dropped the tip of his lance into the dirt right in front of Jaime's steed. The horse was already racing at a breakneck pace and could not avoid the sudden obstacle. Jaime tried to get clear of the stirrups once he realized what was about to happen. His left leg came free ast the horse hit the lance, as he was clearing his right the spur caught on the stirrup. Jaime was unable to roll free and his right foot was crushed under twelve hundred pounds of falling horse flesh.

A gasp went up from everyone in the stadium. Brandon watched in shock as men-at-arms ran up and lift the crippled horse off of the boy. As Jaime was dragged from underneath the horse Brandon caught a glimpse of the Lannister's foot and winced. Even from the distance Brandon could see that it was not good. The ankle was bent at an odd angle. A Maester ran up and cut the boot off. He shook his head and summoned a stretcher. The confident heir was no longer there replaced by a boy of fifteen name days in brutal agony. Once he was on the stretcher he was hurried out of the stadium towards the maesters quarters so he could work on the youth in privacy.

After Jaime left the stadium Lord Walter Whent stood and a Paige called for everyone's attention so that Lord Whent could make an announcement. He disqualified the hedge knight and banished him from all his lands. The hedge knight nodded quickly mounted his horse and lit out. He felt lucky that was all the punishment that he would get for gravely injuring Tywin Lannister's heir. If the lion himself had been in attendance he was sure that he would not have lived out the day. Brandon saw a blonde girl dressed in red and gold he assumed was Jaime's sister Cersei furiously storm out of the stadium followed by some Lannister soldiers.

The joust continued albeit the affair had a dark cloud hanging over it. While all the contestants knew that jousting was a dangerous and accidents happened, it was another thing to get such a jarring reminder. None of the riders withdrew from competition because of what happened, but fewer risks were taken. Brandon and Ned left the stadium together at the end of the day. The brothers remained undefeated Brandon having unhorsed three and defeated the other two by number of broken lances. Ned had unhorsed just one but had broken a lance on every tilt that day. "It was a shame what happened to him," Brandon said of Jaime Lannister.

Ned nodded in agreement, "He was a cocky shite, but given his skill and his upbringing it is really no surprise. I heard a rumor he was to be inducted into the kingsguard at the closing feast. He would be the youngest ever given that honor"

Brandon shook his head, "That is not likely to happen anymore. I've seen an injury like that before. A farmer from wintertown had his lower leg crushed like that. Maester Walys told him that he needed to amputate the leg. The farmer refused and died later that day from what Maester Walys called a clot. They will most likely amputate his foot to save him if they have not already."

Ned grimaced at the thought of having his foot removed. For a man like Jamie Lannister who had so much of his identity wrapped up in his martial skill it would be devastating. The two arrived back at their tents and cast a look at the Lannister tents which were in a flurry of action with soldiers coming and going as well as a messenger who mounted his horse and took off out of camp heading west no doubt to inform Tywin Lannister of what had happened. What the soldiers were doing neither Brandon nor Ned had any clue.

Brandon looked at the sun that was nearing the horizon. He turned to his brother, "Ned I am supposed to sup with the Tully's tonight and I am need to clean up first would you mind taking care of my horse for me."

Ned nodded, "Of course, does this also mean I must mind Lyanna and Benjen?"

"I would like to say no but after their behavior last night I am going to have to say yes." Brandon slipped into his tent and quickly stripped out of his armor. He had one of their servants heat some water over one of the cook fires they had going. Once the water was brought in he poured the scalding water over his head. He had a servant bring him a change of clothes and he headed of to dine with Catelyn's family.

When he arrived at the cluster of tents the Tully's had set up he was greeted by Catelyn, "My lord it is good to see you."

"Please Catelyn we are to be married soon enough, let us dispense with the formalities. It is Brandon for you," He told her kindly.

"Very well then Brandon, I must congratulate you on your performance in the joust today."

"It is all quite easy I assure you when you have the favor of a beautiful woman on your arm." Brandon disclosed.

Catelyn blushed at the compliment, "I am pleased to have played a part in your victories." Catelyn looked around as if just noticing they were standing outside the tent. "Shall we head in Brandon? Supper should be ready."

"Of course," he responded before opening the tent flap for her, "After you." He followed her into the tent and was greeted by Lord Hoster Tully.

"There is the strapping young warrior," Lord Hoster greeted him. Hoster was an aging man whose hair and beard were more grey than Auburn anymore yet he still stood tall and proud despite his age. "I was quite impressed by your performance today. I dare say you are a favorite to win your group and advance to the final tournament."

Brandon deflected the praise, "It was nothing my lord, men are capable of great things when the know they have the support of such beautiful women as your daughter."

Hoster laughed, "You are quite the charmer I see. I should be careful you do not steal both of my daughters."

Catelyn shot her father a sharp look, "Brandon is hardly stealing me from you."

Hoster held up a hand, "calm yourself Cat, I was only making a joke." He turned to Brandon, "You will learn that my little Cat can be much to serious at times I am afraid. But enough of this idle chat let us have dinner served." At this a servant walked in with a side of roast venison plated with various roots and vegetables another with a pitcher of wine. They placed their items on a modest table with room for four but only three places were set.

"Will Lysa not be joining us?" Brandon inquired.

Catelyn and Hoster shared a quick look before Hoster responded, "The excitement of the day rather wore Lysa out I am afraid and she retired before you arrived I am afraid." Brandon could tell there was more to the story, but it was obvious the Tully's present did not want to discuss it so he let that conversation die. "Well I figure we might as well discuss the reason we invited you to sup with us." Hoster said breaking the silence. "I have been in contact with your father and seeing how well you and Catelyn are getting along we have decided there is no reason to delay your nuptials. We have spoken with Lord Whent and he has agreed to allow the two of you to be married in Harrenhal's sept. In two days time."

Brandon almost choked on wine at the news. "Are you displeased by this?" Catelyn worriedly asked.

Brandon shook his head, "No it is not that," he reassured Catelyn, "it is all just very surprising is all. What brought on these change of plans?" Brandon pondered.

"Your father and I figured that it would be quite beneficial to show the joining of our houses to almost all of Westeros. It is not everyday that you get a chance for the crowned prince and half the kingsguard to attend your wedding." Hoster explained.

Brandon nodded in understanding but one thing was bothering him. "But what of the Northern lords? I doubt they would be happy with their liege lord's heir to be married with so few northmen in attendance."

Hoster nodded At Brandon's concerns, "Your father has thought of this already you shall be wed here before the Faith of the Seven, after the tourney you shall return to Winterfell where you will be married before the old gods and your bannermen."

With all of his concerns waylaid Brandon was willing to go along with it all. The rest of the meal was used to discuss preparations for the ceremony, Brandon let Catelyn control most of it not really having ever put much thought into the planning of their nuptials before. When he had finally left that night his head was spinning from everything that happened at a dinner he thought was meant just to get to know Hoster and Catelyn better.

 _ **AN:**_ well that's chapter 5 in the books. I hope you enjoyed it comment on what you thought about Jaime Lannister possibly losing his leg. Any advice or questions are always appreciated thank you once again for reading, Next chapter is Ned's pov then a split Benjen and Lyanna POV chapter


	6. Eddard II

**AN: let me start by saying sorry this chapter took so long. Next chapter will be out much quicker on response to reviews**

 **ElMarquis: I like the plans for Walder Frey but that is farther on down the line as for Benjen I have plans for him.**

 **Xbolt51: Yes Jaime did need to be fucked over like that being fucked over seems to be his only means for character development (gold hand) plus no kingsguard no kingslayer prepare for completely different Jaime in the future.**

 **ChaseManaena: Thanks again for the constant support it is much appreciated.**

 **Basker: Thanks for the review you will find out what happens with Jaime and Cersei next chapter. As for Brand and Catelyn those were my thoughts exactly. I've always liked the idea of Brandon's character and I came up with this fic because I could never find a good fic about him and/or Robert's rebellion.**

 _ **Eddard II**_

Ned took the reins and led both the horses towards the stables. Most nobles would have handed off their horses to servants to feed and rub them down. Ned did not mind the labor, and as he had no other plans for the night he decided to take care of the steeds himself. When he got to the corrals he saw an army of grooms hurrying to and from caring for their masters rides. Ned had one of the Stark's grooms who was caring for the rest of the parties horses grab him a brush. Ned first brushed down Brandon's horse before turning to his own fiery steed.

The black stallion was at the edge of his corral sniffing a hand, but Ned was unable to determine whose hand it was because the stallions body was blocking them from view. Deciding to intervene before the horse caused the person harm he walked over towards his horse calling out a warning, "You should watch yourself. He is liable…" Ned stopped as Lady Ashara Dayne came into view. "Ah, Lady Ashara," Ned blushed red, "forgive me for the brusque tone, I did not know it was you."

"I hope you do not mind," the Dornish women said, "I was impressed by your steed during the joust, and when I came to get my horse to go riding I saw this beautiful steed again and decided to get a closer look at him. Does he have a name?"

"No of course I do not mind I was merely worried for your safety," he assured her, "He has quite the mean streak." To prove Ned wrong it seemed, the horse nuzzled Ashara's face and gave a friendly grunt

Ashara laughed and patted the horses neck, "Yes quite viscous I see, Does he have a name?"

"I am afraid not, every name I come up with does not seem to fit him," Ned answered. "He has to much personality for me to capture in one word."

"It is just a horses name Ned you are overthinking it," Ashara said with a roll of her eyes. "I was just about to go riding," she continued, "Would you like to join me?"

"I am sure that you would find me lacking as a riding companion my lady, and I have yet to clean myself since the joust. My smell would certainly offend you," he replied.

"You would not leave a maiden to ride alone in unfamiliar territory would you?" Ashara asked playing on Ned's honor.

"No I suppose I cannot allow that, I will have to resaddle him. Would you like for me to saddle your horse as well?" He asked

"There is no need," she told him and motioned where a groom was saddling a buckskin gelding.

"Does he have a name my lady?" Ned asked about the gelding

"Yes I named him Sandstorm. I have had him for three years now." Ned went to help her into the saddle but there was no need as she climbed into the saddle with experienced ease.

Once Ned had resaddled his horse and mounted him Ashara asked, "Shall we head out then?" Ned nodded his head and followed her as she navigated their way out of the fairgrounds. Once they were clear of the tents the pair headed west following the shores of the god's eye. The two ride along in silence until Ashara grew tired of waiting for Ned to speak, "I have come up with an idea for your steeds name."

Ned raised an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"North Star on account of the star on his face and his origins in the north."

"I must admit that is a good name for a horse my lady. I am sure he will like it better than some of the names I have been trying out for him," _like cheeky cunt_ Ned added in his head.

"Well what can I say other than I am quite gifted" she joked before continuing, "Tell me Ned what made you decide to compete in the joust?"

Ned rubbed the stubble on his chin while figuring how to answer the question, "I suppose I entered the joust because I wanted to prove myself," Ned confided, "Being a second son I feel as if I must earn my own way in the world, and I figured this was as good of a place to start as any."

"Will your brother not grant you lands of your own one day?" Ashara asked

"He might, but I want to feel as if I have earned it. Not that I was given the land out of nepotism."

"And why is it so wrong for Brandon to give you the land because he is your brother? He will be granted Winterfell just because he is your father's eldest son." Ashara rebutted.

Ned had never thought about it that way before, "You may have a point there," Ned admitted before changing the subject, "Now tell me my lady, what has brought you to this great tourney?"

"I think it is only fair that if I call you Ned you should call me Ashara," she insisted, "and to answer your question I did not have much of a choice in the matter as I was brought in order to attend to Princess Elia. I am quite glad to be here rather than the stinking filth of King's Landing. I get to watch my brother competing." Ashara answered.

By this time the sun was beginning to set. Ned turned to Ashara, "We should probably be heading back. It would be improper for us to be out here alone so late."

Ashara ignored his request and kept riding on.l, "Ned you worry too much about what is proper and what is not. Do you really care so much about what other nobles whisper that you will live your entire life by their rules even when they do not themselves?"

"If a man only has to be as honorable as the next man then soon all men will depraved brutes," Ned firmly stated.

Ashara chuckled at his firm response, "Ned if we kept riding later than is proper would you do anything dishonorable to me?"

"Never," he insisted emphatically.

"Well then are you afraid that I will force myself upon you and dishonor you in the process?"

"No."

"Well then what harm will come from us riding a little while longer besides maybe some false gossip"

Ned sighed in defeat, "I suppose that you are right."

"You should know that I am always right Ned." Ashara informed him.

The sun had finally set before Ashara had finally agreed to head back. They reached the corrals and Ned assisted Ashara down from her horse then handed both horses off to a groom who was caring for all the horses overnight.

"Shall I walk you back to the keep then?" Ned asked her.

"But what if someone sees us and deems it improper?" She jokingly asked him.

He smiled at the teasing, "As you said if nothing happened then what difference do false rumors make."

The pair walked to the great castle joking and enjoying each other's company. They reached Ashara's chambers, "Good night Ashara I am glad you asked me to go riding with you tonight."

"Good night Ned and thank you for being so perfectly honorable," She teased him before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek then she entered her chambers leaving a blushing Ned behind.

It had all come down to this tilt for Ned. Earlier Brandon had won his final joust making him the champion of his pool and one of the 16 in the final tournament. Ned had yet to lose a match, but neither had his current opponent. Across the field from him was Ser Oswell Whent astride his horse. Both men had broken their lances in the first two tilts and it had come down to the final one to decide the victor. Ned grabbed the lance offered to him by Wendel and lowered his visor.

At the wave of the flag Ned dug his Spurs and the stallion took off. The two competitors charged across the the field. Ned cradled the lance and took careful aim at Ser Oswell's chestplate. Ned began to lean in to strike, but Ser Oswell's contact a fraction of a second before Ned's. The kingsguard's lance shattered while Ned's lance glanced off Ser Oswell's shoulder.

Cheering had broken out as Ser Oswell was the local lord's brother, but not all cheered as Ned and his brother had quickly become crowd favorites for their meteoric rise from the obscurity of the north.

Ned rode back to where Wendel was waiting for him. He was disappointed by his last tilt. Coming in he had not expected to even compete with the best and was pleased with his jousting. But to come so close to being one of the final sixteen and to lose in his last tilt was heartbreaking.

A gauntleted hand grabbed his shoulder and Ned turned to see his final opponent. "You road well," Ser Oswell told him, "I was afraid that I might lose this one. You have acquitted yourself well and should be proud of your accomplishments."

Ned clasped the man's forearm and thanked him for the praise. He reached Wendel who had been joined by Brandon and Benjen. Ned dismounted and handed the reins to a warry Wendel who watched the horse for any sign of fight.

Brandon clapped Ned on the shoulders, "That was an impressive joust Ned, coming into this tourney I would not have expected you to go toe to toe with a member of the kingsguard. You should be proud of yourself."

Ned was about to thank Brandon when a booming voice called out, "Symond Frey if you are a man then you will come and face me in the lists." A knight of small stature was at the entrance to the stadium.

Lord Walter Whent stood up and addressed the mystery knight, "Ser declare yourself that we might know if you are entitled to enter the lists."

"If you mean to ask if I am of noble birth then you need not fear for I am. As for my name it is unimportant I am but a man doing the will of my gods," he answered raising his shield to show his sigil, a laughing weirwood tree.

"Do you have any knowledge of this?" Ned questioned Brandon. His older brother simply shrugged and shook his head no.

"You need not fear Lord Whent," said a swaggering Frey who Need assumed was Symond, "I shall send this runt back from whence he came." He put his helm on and mounted his horse. When Ned saw the man's squire pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. The squire was one of the three who had accosted Howland. Ned looked at Benjen who had a knowing smirk. He tried to find Lyanna and Howland in the crowd but could only see his sister seated next to Robert and Stannis.

Ned became quite nervous for his new friend. While Howland was a man grown he had little skill on horseback and none whatsoever with the lance. He turned his eyes to Lord Whent praying that he would not let the two tilt. His hopes were dashed when Lord Whent motioned for the two to continue. The dug in their spurs urging the horses on.

Ned could not look away even though he was certain his friend was about to be violently thrown from his saddle. The two collided with a crash and an armored body crashed to the ground, but much to Ned's surprise it was Symond Frey.

The crowd was shocked at the result. Symond Frey had lost only twice and hand not been unhorsed in this tourney. Yet the unknown Knight had done just that on the first tilt.

"Ser Harys Haigh if you are a man you will come and face me," the small statured Knight demanded. The crowd was shocked Harys Haigh had also lost only twice one of those being to Prince Rhaegar on the final tilt.

"You may have gotten lucky your first time runt but let us see if lightning will strike twice." Harys Haigh mounted his courser and faced off against the Knight of the Laughing tree. Both Knights charged, but only the Knight of the Laughing Tree rode his steed the length of the lists. Ser Harys Haigh was on his back struggling to get back up. The crowd let out a thundering roar of approval. An unknown rider unhorsing two experienced jousters was unheard of and causing quite a stir.

"Ser Lorgan Blount if you are a man you will come and face me in the lists." The Knight of the Laughing Tree demanded. The small folk were cheering raucously for the mystery knight. Ned saw Ser Lorgan Blount rise to meet the challenge. The crowd grew even more frenzied and began chanting "Laughing Tree, Laughing Tree." Ned could not believe what he was seeing from who he believed to be the crannogmen Howland Reed.

The two Riders faced off against each other at the ends of the lists. They charged and for the third time the Knight of the Laughing Tree unhorsed a knight. The small folk could barely be contained. The defeated knights gathered in front of the Knight of the Laughing Tree, "How much gold do you want for ransom Ser knight?" Symond Frey asked

"I want no gold from you," they were informed, "Your ransom is that you must teach your squires honor." The mystery knight wheeled his horse around and took off out of the stadium.

Ned immediately rounded on Benjen, "That was Howland was it not? How did he manage to unhorse three accomplished riders?"

Benjen tried to look innocent, " Ned I have no clue what you are talking about. Why would I know anything about this mystery knight?" Neither Brandon nor Ned fell for it though.

"Benjen you are a horrible liar," Brandon told the youngest brother. "We know that you were scheming with Howland at the feast about this."

"You have no proof of anything," Benjen realized what he said sounded like a confession, "and that is because there is nothing to prove. Because I know nothing of the knight." Benjen could see that he was only making his case worse so he decided on a tactical retreat, "Now if you will excuse me I must be getting ready for your wedding Brandon."

The two older brothers were reminded of the pressing engagement for that afternoon. One which Ned had only learned of yesterday when Brandon had informed him of their father and Lord Tully's plans to wed Catelyn and Brandon before all the great houses. Ned was not surprised by the move, as their father always seemed to be scheming for more southern influence. In doing so Rickard Stark was ignoring one of the North's greatest strengths it isolation.

Ned and his brother followed Benjen back to their tents leaving their horses with Wendel. Ned went in and washed before he changed into a light grey doublet with a direwolf sewn in silver, It had been a welcome home gift from Lyanna. Once Ned was ready he left his tent.

A horse galloped by heading out of camp. Ned was surprised to see that it was Stannis as he was to be a guest at the wedding. He decided to confront Robert in order to find the meaning of what he had just seen.

He found Robert alone in his tent with a pitcher of wine in front of him. "I hope you do not mean to drink that all on your own," Ned joked.

He was surprised by the reaction he received as Robert glared daggers at him, "The fuck does it matter if I do?"

"All right that does it," Ned started angrily, "First I see Stannis all but flee camp now you are as irritable as a boar. What is going on Robert?"

The anger faded from Robert's contenance and he sighed, "Read this," Robert offered a letter with the seal of house Baratheon. The letter was from the Maester of Storm's End.

 _To Robert Baratheon,_

 _It has fallen upon me to give you these dark tidings. Your father and mother both were on a ship that was returning to Storm's End when they were caught in a gale that blew from the south east. Their ship was lost in the bay and there have been no survivors. I must urge you to come back at your earliest convenience as you are now Lord of Storm's End and are needed here._

 _Maester Cressen_

Ned looked up when he was finished, "Robert my apologies for what I said earlier, had I known…"

"Ah It makes no difference Ned I know you meant nothing by it," Robert waved of Ned's apology.

"What are you going to do?" Ned wondered.

Robert stood up his jovial smile returning, "I suppose I will go to Brandon's wedding now then win the melee tomorrow," Ned looked at Robert confusedly, "When this tourney is over I will no longer be free to pursue my own interests, so for the next two days I will do just that." Robert explained he clapped Ned on the back downed his wine then walked out of the tent towards the Sept.

 **AN:** that ends the 6th chapter and I believe it puts me over the 20k words milestone. thank you everyone for reading. As always comments and questions are appreciated.


	7. Lyanna II

**AN:** here comes chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy

Chase Manaena: thanks once again for the constant support

Xbolt51: first off good catch on the Maester I corrected it. And I'm glad you like Ned/Ashara they are a very central part of this fic. Can't answer about Brandon and Catelyn you will just have to read

Kaiser Chris: thanks for the comments the whole ASOIAF landscape will be changed by the time of the sequel I have planned. Sorry not much Robert/Lyanna plenty of Lyanna if that's a consolation I think this is my longest chapter yet.

Lyanna II

Lyanna looked up as the doors to the Sept opened. Ned entered followed closely by her betrothed: Robert Baratheon. Lyanna knew that she was meant to be getting to know her future husband during the tourney, yet she had not found it in herself to try to make a connection. She was not entirely at fault however as Robert had failed to reach out as well, Robert seemed more inclined to spend his time with his best friend, Ned, or drinking and feasting than pursuing Lyanna. Robert seemed to want to marry her as a way of reinforcing his connection to Ned. A part of Lyanna loathed Robert for this. She was reduced to a symbol of friendship rather than being her own person. Lyanna knew though, that such was the way of life for highborn women and had begun to make peace that fact, however that did not stop the jealousy she felt when she looked at Ned.

Her brother was conversing with Ashara Dayne. The two had spent a lot of time together over the past week and she wondered whether Ned might begin courting the Lady Ashara or at least start a correspondence with her after the tourney was over. The thought of that was what caused Lyanna's jealousy, while Ned was free to pursue Ashara someone who he had formed a connection with, Lyanna was in a forced relationship.

While Lyanna was brooding Brandon took his place by the septon in between the statues of the Mother and the Father. He had trimmed his hair and his beard and changed into a grey silk doublet with a personalized snarling direwolf to match his moniker of the wild wolf. On his back was the House Stark cloak that would soon be draped over Catelyn Tully's shoulders. It was grey with a white fur mantle and silver thread embroidering that Lyanna had spent the past two days working on since she had found out about Brandon's impending nuptials.

The Sept began to fill as the ceremony was to start soon. Lyanna looked around at all those in attendance. Elbert Arryn the heir of the Vale had come along with Lord Yohn Royce and some other nobles from the Vale. Oberyn Martell was there in his brother's stead as Doran had been recently diagnosed with gout and such a long journey would have been difficult for him. The pompous Lord Mace Tyrell along with his beautiful wife Alerie Tyrell née Hightower, according to rumor he had become lord of Highgarden when his father went out falconing and steered his horse off a cliff while watching the skies. The crown prince was there alongside his wife Princess Elia, Lyanna saw everything that she feared in an arranged marriage when watching the royal couple. Neither seemed attached to each other, only together because King Aerys had decreed it. She then turned towards where Robert was standing his brother Stannis was absent for some reason. Also absent was anyone from house Lannister, after Jaime's injury Cersei had not left her brothers side.

Finally the doors of the sept opened as Lord Hoster Tully entered with his daughter on his arm She wore a white dress as was customary in marriages before the seven. Over her shoulders was a long cloak with red and blue stripes and embroidered trout. Lyanna had to admit that she was quite beautiful. She turned towards Brandon who was smiling at the sight of his bride and came to a realization. Brandon and Catelyn had not chosen each other, if rumors were to be believed Brandon would have chosen his foster brothers betrothed Barbrey Ryswell, yet the two seemed happy with their marriage. Perhaps Lyanna could have the same. She needed to create her own happiness with Robert because she was not foolish enough to believe that there was any other destiny for her.

Catelyn Tully made it to where Brandon and the septon were waiting at the wedding alter. "Who gives this woman to be Wed?" The Septon began

"I do, her lord father," Hoster Tully said in response.

"And who claims her?"

"I do, to make her my lady wife," Brandon said. The two then knelt before the altar where they made their seven vows, seven promises , and seven blessings. Brandon and Catelyn recited their lines and the septon turned towards Hoster Tully "You may remove the cloak of her childhood house that she might be welcomed into her new house." Hoster did as instructed and the septon turned Brandon, "You may now cloak this woman as symbol of accepting her into your house and a guarantee of all the rights and protections that entails." Brandon removed the cloak from his shoulders and placed it over Catelyn's shoulders.

Brandon and Catelyn then turned to each other and in unison declared, "With this kiss I pledge my love and take you..."

"...for my lady and my wife," Brandon finished.

"...for my lord and my husband," Catelyn said at the same time. The newly married couple leaned in and gave each other a chaste kiss.

The ceremony was finished by the septon, "I now declare you man and wife. In the light of The Seven you are now one flesh, one heart, one soul now and forever."

Once again Lyanna had found herself in the hall of a hundred hearths. While only members of major houses had been invited to the actual wedding ceremony, all the nobility at the tourney had been invited to the feast. The wedding feast was almost as grand as the opening feast. Instead of being seated at the second table as she was in the opening feast she was now seated at the head table along with her family, the Tullys, Princess Elia, and finally Prince Rhaegar who was seated on her left.

"Forgive me my lady but I do not believe that we have been properly introduced," Rhaegar said to Lyanna with a smile. Lyanna was not a girl to swoon over a prince like, but she was still struck dumb for a fraction of a second at being addressed by the beautiful prince.

"Your grace my apologies I am Lyanna Stark only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark. It is a great pleasure to keep you company during this feast," Lyanna humbly responded.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady I am sure," The silver haired prince assured her. "Allow me to introduce my wife Princess Elia of Dorne." Prince Rhaegar motioned to the delicate olive skinned woman on his other side.

"It is a pleasure your grace," Lyanna said with a quick bow of her head, to which the Princess acknowledged with a nod before returning to a conversation with her uncle Ser Lewyn Martell of the kingsguard.

"So tell me Lady Lyanna are there certain topics of conversation that I should avoid if I wish to remain dry throughout the feast?" the prince asked.

Lyanna's eyes widened and her face paled, she was mortified that the crowned prince remembered her brash act. "Your grace I assure you I would never purposely pour wine on you," she hurriedly reassured the prince.

Rhaegar had an easy smile on his face, "There is no cause for alarm my lady, I was merely jesting. In hindsight I admit that it was in poor taste," Rhaegar said hoping to alleviate her embarrassment.

"No your grace I am the one who should apologise for distracting everyone from your song with my actions," she responded emphatically.

Rhaegar smiled and waved off the apology, "I think that your actions were quite timely as it made the crowd laugh after my melancholy song. Might I inquire as to why you poured a cup of wine over your brothers head?"

"He was teasing me for tearing up during your song your grace," Lyanna admitted reluctantly, realizing how silly she would come off to the prince.

"I am honored that my song was able to move you so my lady," Rhaegar told her sincerely. "Have you enjoyed the tourney so far?"

"Yes your grace immensely, I have never seen anything quite like it. I was quite impressed by your skill in the lists, you are sure to be the champion in my opinion."

"I am quite honored by your observation my lady but are you not disregarding your own brother as well as fourteen other accomplished knights?" Rhaegar asked.

"Brandon is an excellent rider, but he is not very experienced at tourney's. Beside Ser Arthur Dayne and perhaps Ser Barristan Selmy who could compare to your skill?" Lyanna answered confidently. "If it is not an imposition your grace," Lyanna continued, "might I inquire as to what inspired you to be a champion knight?"

Rhaegar had a distant look in his eyes, "I was quite bookish as a child," he started, "and I had no interest in martial pursuits. However when I was reading I came across a prophecy that told of a promised prince born amidst smoke and salt. I thought I was the promised prince and as such I needed to be a great warrior."

Lyanna was taken aback by how candid Prince Rhaegar was being. "Are you the Prince who was promised?" She inquired in an awestruck voice.

"Alas no," he answered good naturedly, "at least I no longer believe I am, but that is the reason I first became interested in the sword and lance. Now I compete in tournaments because it inspired the small folk. Helps them to feel connected to me. Something that is necessary of a good king in my own opinion."

Before Lyanna could continue the conversation, music began playing and the dancing began. Ned approached her, "Would you care for a dance with your brother Lyanna?" he asked. Lyanna was enjoying her conversation with Prince Rhaegar and wanted to snap, 'Ask Lady Ashara to dance instead' at Ned, but she thought better of it not wanting the prince to see yet another outburst by her.

She turned to Rhaegar, "With your permission your grace," she almost hoped he would not grant it.

"Of course," Lyanna refrained from sighing, "I did not mean to keep you from your family at your brother's wedding feast no less, you have my apologies."

With that Lyanna went off to dance with her brother. "You seemed to enjoy keeping Prince Rhaegar company Lyanna," Ned commented.

"He is charming, and he is a man who thinks of things other than how hard he can hit someone else with his hammer," she bit back.

Ned frowned at the poorly disguised attack on Robert's character. "You know so little of Robert, yet you assume to know his character," Ned told her in defense of Robert. "He does love to fight and drink, but that is not all he is. He is the most fiercely loyal man I have ever met. He will make a good husband for you if you will just show him loyalty in return."

Lyanna trusted that Ned would not lie to her. If he promised that Robert would be good to her she would take his advice and seek out a connection with her betrothed sooner rather than later. When the song had ended Ned asked Lyanna to excuse him that he might go ask a certain Dornish woman to dance.

Lyanna sat out the next few songs and instead contemplated her situation. She wondered to herself how much of her negative perception of Robert was caused by her desire to choose her own path in life and his role in obstructing just that. She watched the festivities from her vantage at the head table. Brandon was sitting next to his new bride smiling and laughing at their shared conversation. Benjen was seated next to Lord Hoster's brother the Blackfish hanging on to every word of the knights adventures. Ned was still dancing with the Lady Ashara.

Lyanna then caught sight of something that was quite off, Robert Baratheon sitting alone at his table with a sullen look on his face. As she watched Robert downed his cup of wine before gesturing for it to be refilled. While the drinking was not at odds with what she had gleaned of Robert's personality, his solitude was certainly off-putting. Robert was almost always socializing at these feasts. She decided now would be as good a time as any to get acquainted with the heir of Storm's end and find what had caused his strange disposition. Lyanna was half way to Robert when hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face the person and was greeted by the smiling face of Prince Rhaegar. "May I have this dance my lady?" he asked.

Lyanna glanced back at where Robert was sitting, he will still be there after one dance she reasoned to herself. "Of course your grace," she responded with a demure bow of her head. She accepted Rhaegar's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"I must say you are quite an accomplished dancer my lady," Rhaegar complimented her as he spun her around the dance floor. "Do you have many occasions for dancing in the North? I am loathe to admit it but I know little of the customs of the North besides what I have read. I have never set foot north of the Neck."

Lyanna visibly brightened at the mention of her homeland, "There are feasts, though not nearly as many as in the south," she answered. "The North is a hard place your grace and we cannot be as wasteful with food as the south because of the harshness of our winters."

"Such practicality is to be expected of a house whose words are 'Winter is coming'. How can such a harsh land bring forth a lady as beautiful as you."

Lyanna was sure she must be as red as a Lannisters cloak from the prince's flattery, "You are too kind your grace, but I never said the north was not beautiful your grace. The wide open moors, the dark pines of the wolfswood, or the Northern mountains that are snow capped even in the most mild of summers all make the North a harsh but strikingly beautiful place."

Rhaegar grinned seeing how adamant Lyanna was in defense of her homeland. "I apologise if I have slighted your homeland, I am woefully ignorant I meant no offense by it.

"No offense was taken your grace, I simply enjoy talking about the North. My excitement might have been construed as being defensive but I assure you it was not." The song was ending and Rhaegar was about to ask Lyanna something when Lord Whent who was hosting the feast stood up from his seat next to Hoster Tully.

"I trust we have all drunk, ate, and danced our fill," There were shouts of confirmation from some of the more lubricated guests. "Now it is time for the bride and groom to perform there sacred duty. To bed with them," Lord Whent ordered too cheers from the guest. A group of men led by Brandon's foster brother Willam Dustin picked up Catelyn and carried her off beginning to strip her down to her small clothes. The ladies at the feast quickly followed suit with Brandon, who seemed to enjoy this more than his embarrassed bride.

Lyanna noticed the grimace that had formed on the prince's face, "You do not like the bedding ceremony your grace?" Lyanna questioned him?

"I understand the point of making sure the marriage is consummated, yet I will always think stripping the poor bride in public on her wedding night seems quite barbaric to me." Rhaegar elucidated.

With the newest couple off to their bed many at the feast began to follow suit. The hall was emptying quickly and Lyanna realized she had yet to even talk with her betrothed. Silently berating herself for being so easily distracted she asked Rhaegar, "Would you excuse me your grace it is getting late and there are still some that I have yet to talk to at this feast that I really must."

"Of course," Rhaegar answered understandingly, "I never meant to take so much of your time you have my apologies." Rhaegar gave a quick bow of his head before he headed of in the direction of his closest friend Arthur Dayne. Lyanna set off to find her betrothed who she had to admit she had neglected during the tourney. Her father had sent her here with the intent of her being introduced to Robert and hopefully getting to know him better. She had only seen him when they say together during the jousting and had spoken nary a word to him.

Lyanna scanned the hall but caught no sight of Robert. Determining that he must have already left she hurried out of the hall towards the tents set up for the great houses. As she entered the common area she caught sight of something that made her blood boil. Robert was escorting a giggling half undressed girl into his tent. Lyanna had been told by Ned that Robert had a weakness for women, but to see him have the audacity to take a woman into his tent when Lyanna's tent was only a stone's throw away was like a slap in her face. If Ned had seen what Lyanna just witnessed it would most likely cost Robert their friendship.

Lyanna turned on her heel and left the area. She was not very sure where she was going until she caught sight of Dancer. Realizing her feet had led her to the corrals she decided to go riding. Clear her head with only her loyal mare for company. She found a groom snoring in the hay and nudged him awake with her foot. "I need my horse saddled," she informed the startled groom.

"Mi'lady it is quite dark I do not reckon that it is wise for a girl to go out riding on her own," the groom protested.

"I am in no need to be lectured by a groom," she all but growled at the poor groom.

"Yes mi'lady which horse will I be saddlin' then?" Lyanna pointed out Dancer and told the groom where her saddle should be. As the groom went to do as he was told Lyanna heard him mutter something along the lines of "...just worrying about your safety."

Lyanna regretted how she had treated the groom but her anger at Robert was all consuming at that moment. When he returned with the white mare saddled Lyanna did not waste a moment climbing into the saddle and taking off. As Lyanna took off into the night the groom muttered, "A stag says they send me to the wall if she gets hurt," to himself.

Lyanna found herself on the shores of the God's Eye a few miles from Harrenhal. She tied Dancers reins to a branch of a willow and sat down at the edge of the lake with her feet in the water. Her anger slowly dissipated and gave way to tears. Tears she had been holding in since she had first heard news of the betrothal. She did not want to live a life with a husband who had scores of natural borne children throughout the realm. She knew it was young girl's dream but she wanted what the musicians tried to capture in their songs. Seeing Robert with that girl going into his tent felt like the final nail in the coffin of the child Lyanna had once been.

Lyanna was snapped out of her reveries when she heard two sets of hooves approaching from behind. Immediately she was aware of how foolish she had been to come out there alone. She grabbed the small dagger she kept hidden in her sleeve, holding it aloft in the direction of the two approaching horsemen. "Declare yourself," she called out trying to sound braver than she felt. She prayed to the old gods that those approaching would do her no harm, all while cursing her own stupidity. Just as she was about to make a dash for Dancer and try to outrace the men back to Harrenhal she caught sight of the Platinum blonde hair of one of the riders and the pure white cape of the other.

"Lady Lyanna is that you?" Rhaegar called out. Relief flooded through Lyanna as she released her pent up breath. A cloud passed from in front of the moon and Lyanna had a clear look at Prince Rhaegar and his companion Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Your grace, Ser Arthur," she greeted them, "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you it would seem," Rhaegar told Lyanna. "Arthur and I were going to go out riding so we could discuss certain matters away from the prying eyes and ears that inhabit Harrenhal when a groom approached us and told us of a highborn lady who went out riding alone and had yet to return. We had no idea he was referring to you. What in the name of the seven were you doing out here alone this late at night?

Remembering what had driven her here Lyanna felt her tears well up but she refused to cry in front of the Prince. She deflected the inquiry, "Just the notion of a foolish girl your grace. I am sorry to have troubled you and Ser Arthur. I should really head back now I do not want to worry Ned."

"Hah," Ser Arthur exclaimed, "fat chance of getting his attention from my sister, besotted fool."

"Arthur you should go on ahead and tell Lyanna's brother's that we have found her so they do not worry. I will follow behind escorting the lady." Rhaegar commanded.

Ser Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow, "Aye your grace," he dutifully responded. He turned his horse around and headed back to Harrenhal at a brisk canter.

Lyanna mounted Dancer and she and Rhaegar followed Arthur at a slower pace. They rode back to the camp in silence something Lyanna was thankful for she did not wish to explain her rash decision to go riding at night by herself. After they left their horses with the grooms Rhaegar insisted on taking her to her tent. Just before they entered the common ground Rhaegar pulled her aside. "Are you going to explain what drove you out there?" Lyanna was about to refuse until she saw the look of sincere concern in Rhaegar's face and it broke through her walls.

Her eyes welled up, "I went to see Robert Baratheon, my betrothed after the feast, I saw him entering his tent with some whore," she told Rhaegar scathingly. "I know it is stupid of me to be so upset by this, I already knew he had sired a bastard in the Vale, but seeing it in front of me felt like a slap to the face."

"He is a fool," Rhaegar told her while wiping a tear from her face. Lyanna suddenly realized how close they both were. Rhaegar began to lean in and impulsively Lyanna met him halfway. As soon as their lips touched however Lyanna realized the mistake she was making and drew back from the prince.

"I am sorry… I should not have… you are married," Lyanna stumbled over her explanation for her actions before she promptly turned and fled to her tent.

 **AN:** so that is it I think this ended up being the longest chapter yet. Only two more chapters left at Harrenhal thank you all for reading and please review I love the feedback. So long for now.


	8. Benjen I

**AN** : Here is my eighth chapter thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed.

Chase Manaena: thanks as always for the support glad you liked it.

Guest #1: I completely agree, R+L=J is an immature girl running off with an older man not good but it does pretty much seem canon in the books as well from what I have heard George gave Benioff and Weiss permission to make the show when they correctly guessed Jon's parents.

DarkChaser: IMO Lyanna would lash out at her brothers because she knows them but I don't think she is quite as wild and ill mannered as Arya and wouldn't lash out at someone she doesn't know well like Robert

XBolt51: thanks again for the review. I'm glad you're liking what you're seeing.

WoodE: Dude hell yes Rhaegar is a creep I mean it's a shit thing to cheat on your wife and a shit thing to steal someone's fiance and it's a shit thing to run off with a 15 year old girl **.** I hate Rhaegar's character and think that almost everything wrong with the asoiaf universe can be traced back to him.

12D3 Gorillaz: Yeah the boys thirsty. And it is a shame Lyanna didn't go talk to Robert life is full of split second decisions that completely change the world around us.

Guest #2: according to where I do pretty much all my research she was born between 260 and 269 AC so that means she could be anywhere from 12 to 21 years old considering Barristan was infatuated with her and I never took him for the pedophile type I'm gonna say she is at least 16 (acceptable age in medieval times) for my story I'll say she is 17. I agree that it's dumb people portray her as a slut as in canon she was "dishonored" at Harrenhal according to Barristan meaning her honor was intact beforehand then afterwards most the men were at war not a whole lot of fucking going down.

Benjen I

Benjen woke just before dawn the day after Brandon's wedding. He put on an old loose fitting shirt and some trousers before grabbing his practice sword and heading out. He made his way towards a clearing on the edge of the fairgrounds, when he made it he saw the Blackfish already waiting for him.

At the wedding feast Benjen had been enthralled by the knights stories of adventure and had asked if the Blackfish was in need of a squire. Brynden Tully looked him up and down before saying, "You show you know how to handle a sword and I will ask your lord father if you may squire for me."

Benjen was ready to prove himself to the famous knight then and there at the feast but the Blackfish had laughed off the Stark's eagerness telling him, "It would be quite rude of us to interrupt this feast with the crossing of swords young Benjen. There is a clearing at the northeast edge of the camp meet me there just after first light tomorrow, and do not be late or I will leave and I will never train you."

Benjen had made made sure to wake up early so the Blackfish would not follow through with his threat. Brynden looked up from where he was running a stone over the edge of his sword and saw Benjen, "Are ready to show me what you got then lad?" the famous Tully knight asked.

"I am ser," Benjen confirmed, readying his blunted practice sword in front of him. Brynden observed Benjen's form, holding the blade in a two-handed grip in front of him.

"Good," the knight commented with a nod of his head before grabbing a blunted practice sword for himself. "Have at me then," Brynden ordered. Benjen gave a reckless overhead slash which Brynden did not bother to block merely sidestepped the blow and had his sword at the young Stark's neck before he could recover. "If that is your best then you have wasted both of our time."

Benjen's immediate reaction was to to get angry but he realized that doing so would only make him more reckless and less effective with his blows. Benjen took a deep breath and focused on the training he had received from Ser Rodrik. Benjen observed his opponent. The Blackfish was lazily standing square to Benjen and flat-footed, clearly unconcerned with the boy actually hitting him. Bengen took a quick lead step before thrusting his sword at the Blackfish. He did not make contact, but the Brynden had been forced to turn and use his sword to deflect the blow. Benjen was careful to not overextend and be caught off balance again. Benjen began circling to his right careful to not cross his feet and allow the Blackfish to rush him while he was off-balance."

"Very good," the Blackfish commented seeing the boys footwork, "you drew to far back before the thrust however. The extra power you gain by doing that is not worth showing what you are about to do, a half second earlier."

Benjen nodded grateful for the advice. Benjen feinted an uppercut before twisting his wrists and changing it to a side slash. His blow was once again blocked, instead of pulling back Benjen pressed his attack. He reigned down precision blows, yet none came close to breaking the Tully's defense. After a few minutes of defense, "I believe I have a sense of your offense now let us test your defense," Brynden called out before instantaneously going onto the attack.

Benjen was caught off guard and received a blow on his right arm. While the blunted practice sword would not break the skin it was more the capable of leaving a nasty bruise. Benjen barely recovered in time to parry the next blow. Brynden quickly drove his would be squire back. Benjen blocked most of the blows but was quickly forming a collection of bruises on his arms and legs.

"All right I have seen enough," the Blackfish called out as he halted his onslaught after what had felt like an eternity. Benjen sank to a knee thankful for the respite.

"Was I up to your standards Ser Brynden?" the boy panted as sweat dripped down his face.

"It was quite good for someone your age, but it could be better. That Lannister boy probably could have given me a run for my money before that accident and he is little over a year older than you are. You have a long way to go," The Blackfish both complemented and challenged Benjen with his statement.

Benjen was not one to back down from a challenge. He used his practice sword to help him stand back up and readied the sword again, "In that case let us spar some more," he insisted.

This actually caused the stern warrior to smile, "Peace boy I appreciate the will, but the melee will begin soon you should clean yourself up before. We will meet again tomorrow morning before the finals of the joust."

Benjen gave a slight bow of his head in acknowledgement of Ser Brynden's words, "Of course sir I will be here waiting for you," Benjen guaranteed before heading back to his tent to wash himself and change clothes before the melee.

Benjen exited his tent at the same time as Lyanna, "Lyanna, are you heading to the melee?" he called out to her.

"No, I am just fine here," was her angry retort.

Benjen raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is everything alright Lyanna?"

Lyanna sighed, "It is fine Benjen. I am sorry for snapping at you, I suppose I am just a little worn out is all, and Ready to go back to Winterfell." Benjen looked his sister over sympathetically, she did indeed look tired she had bags under her eyes which were slightly bloodshot.

Benjen decide it was best to let Lyanna care for herself, "Alright then I will be heading to the melee, get some rest you do not want to miss Brandon in the finals of the joust," he told her as he headed for the stadium. Benjen reached the stadium and looked around for his brothers. He caught sight of them near Lord Whent's box, Brandon was seated with his new wife the Auburn haired Catelyn Stark formerly Tully on his left on his right was Benjen's other brother Ned. Brandon was deep in conversation with Catelyn, while Ned watched the preparation for the melee with a bored look. Benjen climbed the steps and sat in one of the two empty spots next to Ned who looked up at his arrival, "Is Lyanna not with you?" Ned asked.

"She told me she was not feeling well," Benjen informed, "she seemed upset about something but after what she did to me at the opening feast I thought it best not to press."

Benjen saw Ned frowning at the news, "She seemed perfectly fine when I last spoke with her at the wedding feast."

"I would not worry about it Ned, if she wants you to know what is bothering her she will tell you herself, if she does not want you to know I think there is little chance of getting it out of her. She can be quite stubborn you know," Benjen told Ned, who nodded satisfied.

Benjen turned his focus turned his attention to the field. The lists had been temporarily removed, replaced by a large roped off area roughly one hundred feet by two hundred feet were Benjen to guess. The melee had a little more than four scour enter in it. Lord Whent had elected to have a free-for-all rather than individual bouts. It would be pure chaos once the signal was given to start the match, the only rule being that all weapons must be blunted so as to limit mortal wounds to a minimum. Benjen caught sight of Robert entering the stadium atop his bay Destrier. "He is quite the sight," Benjen commented to Ned. The tall warrior was wearing polished steel plate that shone brightly in the morning sunlight, on his head was an antlered helm, and completing his ensemble was his massive warhammer that he swing like a child's toy. There would be no mistaking him for anyone else in the melee. Benjen thought back to the journey to Harrenhal when Robert had guaranteed his victory, Benjen most definitely believed Robert's words now.

The competitors had all arrived and we're being ushered towards the designated section. A herald drew everyone's attention as he climbed on top of a platform near the melee field, "On behalf of Lord Whent, your host for this great tourney, I welcome all both spectators and competitors to the melee. The rules for this event are as follows: all weapons must be blunted, all competitors will begin mounted but once you dismount your horse will be taken from the field and you may not remount. To be eliminated one must either yield or be deemed unable to continue, the final man standing will will be crowned champion. The melee shall begin when this horn is blown," the herald pointed out a horn held by a steward at his side, he then turned to the competitors, "Do you understand these rules and agree with them?"

"Aye," Robert and the others called out, Benjen watched as the warriors all shifted slightly and gripped their weapons of choice preparing to surge forward at the sound of the horn. The Herald motioned for the horn to be blown. The steward raised the horn to his lips and blew one long note.

Shouts rose from the warriors and crowd alike. Benjen watched as Robert knocked a man a knight with a house Redfort sigil on his Shield. Chaos reigned supreme as knights who were knocked from their horses continued fighting on foot. There were loud cheers from onlookers and Benjen quickly caught sight of the source of their excitement. Ser Arthur Dayne had fallen from his horse and been rushed by four knights also on foot, three were still standing as the kingsguard had dispatched one already. The three still standing attacked as one. Ser Arthur stepped between two and out of reach of the third. He blocked ones strike with his shield and parried the others with his sword. Ser Arthur followed up his parry with a hard blow to the side of the helm of one of the knights who instantaneously collapsed unconscious. Ser Arthur made quick work of the final two.

Benjen watched it all transpire with his mouth agape. The sword of the morning surpassed all of Benjen's expectations. Benjen turned his attention back to the only man who seemed capable of facing off with the Sword of the Morning. Robert was one of the few still mounted, and he was leaving a wake of unconscious knights behind him each time he charged into the fray. Benjen looked on as Robert's warhammer crushed the shoulder of another mounted knight. The knight fell to the ground with a cry of pain clutching his limp arm.

Ser Arthur and Robert seemed content to avoid each other choosing to thin the field rather than face each other right away. Eventually there was no one else for them to challenge. Robert had managed to stay mounted throughout the melee giving him a huge advantage, yet Benjen was unsure whether it would be enough to defeat the legendary knight he was facing.

Robert charged but Ser Arthur rolled to Robert's left so the Robert could not land a blow with his hammer in his right hand. Robert charged twice more and twice more Serious Arthur dodged to Robert's left. Robert approached once more this time at a cautious pace make sure to keep Arthur on his right. Arthur tried to circle in front of Robert's horse but Robert pulled back hard on his reins causing his steed to rear up and strike out with it's hoofs. Arthur quickly dodged to the side but was still dealt a glancing blow by causing him to stumble. Robert tried to press his advantage with a mighty blow of his hammer but Arthur managed to recover enough to deflect the blow at the last second. He then scampered back out of Robert's range again.

Benjen was quite surprised when Robert, apparently fed up with Arthur's stalling tactics, dismounted his horse to fight on foot. It was a poor choice in Benjen's opinion facing the Sword of the Morning on his terms, but the crowd seemed to love it cheering loudly. Robert stalked forward hammer ready to strike at a moment's notice. The final two nights began to circle one another neither seeming willing to make the first move. With all the speed of a viper Arthur thrust his sword for the gap under Robert's right arm. Robert blocked the strike with his shield before responding with a strike from his hammer but Arthur merely avoided it. The two continued to test each other trading a quick flurry of blows then withdrawing.

Many onlookers grew impatient calling out for action jeering the two for 'dancing' with each other. Benjen rolled his eyes at this, before them was a fight between highly skilled warriors any mistake could cost the fight and neither was willing to make it. Arthur must have seen something he liked as he went on the attack driving Robert back a few paces, but Robert's defense was solid not allowing Arthur to land a single blow. On one strike Arthur seemed to overstep, Robert quickly tried to capitalize with a heavy blow but Arthur was ready for it. The Sword of the Morning stepped inside of the swing before delivering a heavy backhand blow to Robert's helm knocking loose one of the antlers in the process. Robert staggered slightly but remained standing.

Ser Arthur continued his attack and Benjen noticed that Robert's defense was getting sloppy the blow to his head must have done some damage. Still Robert fought on refusing to yield, Robert even managed to go on the attack for a bit. It all ended suddenly however when Ser Arthur landed a heavy blow on Robert's knee making it bend at an awkward angle. Robert grunted in agony as he fell to his knees and dropped his hammer, "I yield," he acquiesced bitterly.

Cheers were heard from Ser Arthur Dayne's supporters and groans from those in favor of Robert, Benjen was merely thrilled to have witnessed such a great fight. He saw Ser Arthur wander over to the broken antler and pick it up he walked over to Robert, "I would like to keep this as a token of this great fight if that is alright with you," Ser Arthur Dayne asked.

"I could give a rat's arse whether you keep that antler, just help me hobble over to the maesters," Robert answered. Ser Arthur leaned over so Robert could help him hobble over to we're a maester was standing by looking over those injured during the melee.

Benjen's attention was drawn towards Lord Whent's box, The host of the tourney had risen and was about to address those in attendance, "Lords and Ladies a round of applause for our brave fighters in this melee," polite clapping could be heard throughout the crowd, "Most importantly let us congratulate our champion Ser Arthur Dayne." Lord Whent paused to let the applause die down, "Tonight we will be feasting in his honor thanks to the patronage of the Crown Prince Rhaegar," more cheers this time for Rhaegar.

"There has been so many feasts I am almost getting tired of them," Benjen quipped to Ned, "not that you share my sentiment I am sure."

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about," Ned insisted.

"No there is not a certain Dornish woman who had caught your eye during this tourney? Whose brother was just the champion of the melee if I recall."

Ned gave Benjen a withering look, "I am beginning to understand how you ended up drenched in wine at the opening feast." With the melee finished Benjen and Ned exited the stands intending to check in on Robert. The brothers found Robert on a table being examined by a maester and drinking heavily from a wineskin. "It is a bit early for that," Ned said as he snatched the skin from Robert's hands.

"It bloody well is not have you seen my knee, Ned," Benjen winced at the sight of the swollen knee.

"How long you be bedridden," Benjen asked Robert.

"The maester said it looks worse than it is I will need a cane for about a month but I will be able to move about once the swelling goes down. It is a shame though I almost had Ser Arthur Dayne he was lucky he managed to deflect my blow before he rung my bell." Robert remarked of his fight.

"I disagree," Ned argued, "It seemed to me that he baited you into that last attack, counting on you to overextend yourself with your counter." Robert frowned at Ned's point, "You are a great warrior Robert, but I am afraid the Sword of the Morning is still superior."

"Hmph," Robert grunted, "He is just lucky I will not be able to compete in as many tourneys anymore."

Benjen was confused by the pessimistic statement, "You told us the maester said you would be fine in about a month, why would you not be able to continue to compete?" Ned elbowed Benjen who gave him a confused look.

"Leave him be there is no harm in telling him Ned, the whole realm will know soon enough." Robert took a deep breath, "Both my father and mother perished in a shipwreck just a week ago. I will be too busy with my duties to travel the realm competing in melees."

Benjen had the wherewithal to look embarrassed by his intrusiveness, "I am so sorry for your loss."

"I suppose I should consider myself fortunate I was not too close to them, spending most of my childhood in the Eyrie and all. They were still my parents and I will still miss them however, I'll have to be heading back as soon as the tourney is over to take my seat. This marks the end of my travelling to every possible tourney," Robert looked deep in thought.

"It will not be long until we are visiting you in Storm's end for your marriage to Lyanna," Benjen commented hoping to draw draw Robert from his melancholic thoughts.

"How did your talk with her last night go?" Ned inquired.

"What talk?" Robert responded.

"I encouraged her to talk to have a real conversation with you last night," Ned informed them, "she was having doubts about being being married to a man she hardly knew and I told her the only way to remedy that was to get to know you."

Robert did not meet their eyes, "I must have missed her I retired early last night," Robert answered evasively.

Benjen noticed the suspicious look Ned gave at the answer, "Benjen and I should be going we need to get ready for tonight's feast. Will you be attending."

"I believe the the maester wishes me confined to my tent at least for tonight, I will see you both tomorrow at the joust."

"Get better Robert," Benjen said before bidding him farewell and following Ned back to their tents.

 **AN:** well that wraps up chapter 8. Chapter 9 is the final one at Harrenhal and it is from good ol ned's perspective. Please tell me what you like and dislike or comment any questions you might have I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
